Hero Heroine
by x3OJDx3
Summary: They were always best friends, but then they decide to start dating. Things are going great at first, but something happens to Justin, Shane falls for Alex, and suddenly the entire world is against Nalex. Will they survive this rollercoaster called Love?
1. Trailer

My first Nelena series!! Tell me what you guys think!!

**I**__**DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. BUT I WISH I DID. THAT WOULD BE AWESOME. LOL.**__

"Hi I'm Alex."

" I'm Nate."

And that's when their friendship started. They were best friends for as long as they met. They were always there for eachother, even through the bad times.

_And you caught me off guard. _

"Alex, my mom has breast cancer." He quickly looked down.

Alex texting Nate, "Justin isn't home. He's in the hospital."

_Now I'm running and screaming._

"Why did this happen to me?!"

" No! I won't believe you!"

_I feel like a hero_

_And you are my heroine_

"You always know how to make me feel better." She hugged him.

"The same for you." He hugged her back.

A story of Friendship

" You will always be my best friend."

Betrayal

" How could you date her?! She hates me!"

and Love

" I love you. I have all along."

Starring

Selena Gomez as Alex Russo

Nick Jonas as Nate Gray

Joe Jonas as Shane Gray

Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray

David Henrie as Justin Russo

and much more

In,

Hero/Heroine

Coming to your computers soon.

OMG!! crazy right? Please review!! Thanks!!

-Kay


	2. Science class chemistry

Oh my gosh you guys are awesome!! i was so happy for all the reviews and favorites that i got!! thanks soo much it means alot!! here it is!!

**DISMCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY PLOT. THAT IS MINE. UNLESS YOU RE INSIDE MY HEAD. LOL. **

_Holy cow he is cute_. I was zoning out the teacher like I always did and was staring at HIM. It was science class, but the only thing on my mind was HIM. I guess I should tell you who exactly HIM is. He's my best friend Nate. We have been friends ever since we were five. Neighbors, friends, classmates, everything except boyfriend and girlfriend. And on the outside, I didn't care. But on the inside, it killed me.

"You will be coming up here, getting your supplies, and sitting back down to work." No shit shirlock. My teachers were so retarted, especially this one. She treated us like 5 year olds.

"Can we work on this with other people?" Some random kid blurted out.

"Yes as long as you keep it under control." Suddenly everyone ran up to get the supplies. My friends were at the back of the line, including Nate.

During the rest of class me, Nate and our other friends did nothing but goof off. It was so much fun, but then the fun ended. The bell rang and we all walked out of the class. I had lunch, thank god.

"I don't wanna go to English." Nate was complaing like he did every day.

"Come to lunch with me. We have lots of fun." I would love that.

"Yeah I wish. See ya." He walked into the classroom. I walked down the hall to my locker, got my lunch, then walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down. I got a mix of hey, hi, whats up, and other greetings. I finished my lunch and went outside. I decided to play football, since there was nothing else to do.

"Shane! Throw me the ball!" Nate wasn't in my lunch, but his older brother was. And they also had a brother that was out of school. Shane ignored me and passed it to some other guy. "Shane that was rude."

"I know." He grinned.

"God you're so mean." I pushed him and walked away. I threw my hands up in the air and started jumping up and down. I looked like a flightless bird. _I give up. No-one is gonna pass me the ball. _I walked inside and soon lunch was over.

I spent the rest of the day thinking about Nate. And a whole bunch of other stuff that wasn't really important. Soon school ended. I walked into the locker room, changed and walked outside to Cross Country practice. I had no friends that were in it. I didn't care all that much. "How many laps?" I asked my coach for a warm up lap.

"Do one perimiter." She replied. I started jogging past the soccer players. I had to admit, some of them were really cute, but I didn't really want to date. After an hour, practice was over and my dad came and picked me up.

"How was practice?" My mom asked as I walked into our sandwhich shop.

"I did better today then yesterday." I really didn't feel like talking. I walked up to my room, turned on the radio, and started my homework.

_But It's too late to pretend_

_You know me better than I know myself_

_Dont take my heart and put it_

_On a shelf_

I looked at my phone and my heart started pounding. It was Nate.

Ooo cliffy! lol sorry it was so short. the next one will be longer. and yes max and mitchie and other peeps will be in the story. no nate and his brothers dont sing that song. they dont sing in the story. i just love that song and it used to be my ringtone. so yeahh. lol. REVIEW PLEASE!!

-Kay


	3. Breakups and homework help

Heyy guys

Heyy guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. Here is chapter two!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. If I owned Nate I would scream my big head off. Haa. You get the point.**

Nate's POV

I hadn't hung out with Alex in a really long time. I missed all the good times we had together. But, well I don't know. I've just been busy. Ever since I started dating Danielle. (A/N:Random name.) But I didn't really like her anymore. "I'll call her."

"Who, Danielle?" Why did Shane always get in my business?

"No, Alex."

"Oh, so you do like her?" Actually, maybe I did. But I couldn't tell Shane that.

"No I have um, a question about homework."

"What kind of homework?"

"None of your business!! Now go away!!"

"Fine Mr. Cranky Pants." God Shane really needed to grow up and get a life.

I picked up my phone and hit speed dial number 8. Alex and I got our phones at the same time, and so we both made each other speed dial 8 on our phones. It had been a long time since I hit that number, though.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring…_Was she going to pick up?

"Hello?" Finally.

"Alex?" Of course it was Alex, retard! I'm so stupid when it comes to girls.

"Yeah?" She sounded kind of annoyed.

"Um," I couldn't think of what to say! "You're in honors math right?"

"Yeah." She sounded even more annoyed. Crap.

"I'm not really sure what to do." Of course I knew what to do. But if it meant Alex talking to me, then I didn't care.

"Uh hold on." I heard some noises, I guess she wasn't doing her math homework yet.

After about 10 minutes, she explained to me what to do, and I even realized I was doing it wrong. Thank god for Alex.

"Okay thanks."

"No problem."

"Alright see ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye." But I didn't want to say bye. Too late, she already hung up.

Alex's POV

Nate called me! Well it was only for homework help, but he still called me! I was hoping he wanted to hang out, just like we used to. At least he had me in his mind. After 30 minutes, I decided to go on the computer since there was nothing else to do. I finished all my homework. I signed on to my screen name and saw something that got me so happy I wanted to get up and start dancing! I put Nate's girlfriend's screen name on my friends list, even though I didn't really know her. But I was so incredibly happy when I saw what she wrote on her status!

DaNiElLeBaBy519:

_Sad, but things happen and people change. We're just friends now. _

So I changed my status as well.

ConverseCrazed722:

_Extremely happy!! Agh!! Lol. _

Nate, for once you did something smart!

Nate's POV

I did it. After talking to Alex, I knew it had to be done. I broke up with Danielle. Something wasn't right, and I didn't want to stay like that. I think I really truly like Alex! Even more than that, I think I love her! I know love is a strong word, but I didn't really care! Of course the next day at school, people came running up to me like I was Justin Timberlake.

"I heard you broke up with Danielle!"

"Why did you?"

"Smart move loser."

"Do you like someone else?" I heard that last one and blurted out, "Yes." Oh crap. Bad move.

"Really?! Who?!"

"Is she hot?"

"What grade?"

I just walked to my locker, and I passed by Alex at her locker.

"Hey." I said standing next to her.

"Sorry to sound like everyone else, but I heard you broke up with Dani."

"Yeah, I like someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." And with that I walked over to my locker. Which was like, five feet away.

"Pleeeeeeease?" She gave me a puppy dog face, but she wasn't very good at them.

"Sorry, no." I wanted to tell her so badly, but the moment wasn't right!

"Fine, but I will get it out of you!" She walked away and didn't notice that I was staring at the whole time.

-After School-

I hated how Alex stayed after every day for Cross Country. I never got to see her on the bus, so I was basically bored the whole time. I got home, did all my homework, and ate dinner. The whole time I was thinking about Alex. I had to plan a romantic moment to tell her how I really feel about her! Well maybe not the love part, but definitely the liking her part! One problem, we had nothing near our neighborhood. We lived basically in the middle of nowhere. This was going to be hard.

I hope you all enjoyed!! Im using my dad's computer so I had to make this chapter a little differently than others. Any questions or comments, REVIEW!! PLEASE!! Lol. It means so much when you guys do!! Thanx!!

-Kay


	4. a great friend

Heyy guys thanks for being so supportive

Heyy guys thanks for being so supportive!! I decided to ask for a certain number of reviews, and in return you get a new chapter! So for this chapter I'm asking for at least 6. Not too hard, right? So here's the chappy!!

**DIMSCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot. I DO NOT own Alex, Nate, Mitchie, Miley, or anyone else in the story except Danielle. I made her up. I don't own Grease either. **

**Alex's POV**

I spent the entire day wondering who Nate liked. Did I know her? Was she one of my friends? Was it…me? No, it can't be me. In 6th grade I told Nate that I liked him and he said he just liked me as a friend. So I told him I didn't like him anymore, and obviously I was lying. After I told him that, he went out with my worst enemy. Miley Stewart. I remember the huge fight Nate and I had.

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe you!" I yelled at Nate as he walked on the bus._

"_What did I do?" he asked._

"_Look at who your girlfriend is!" I was really mad._

"_Just shut up!" he yelled back._

"_How could you date her?! She hates me!"_

"_I really like her, okay?"_

"_Well I don't see why she would like you!" Okay, that was a little mean._

"_Oh yeah, then why do you like me?!" I couldn't answer that question. I couldn't tell him how I loved his eyes, smile, laugh, I just couldn't. So I didn't answer him. _

"_Yeah, I thought so." He snapped. The rest of the ride we didn't talk to each other._

_End Flashback_

That was our first and only fight. I forgot how, but we made up and became closer friends. We hung out so much that Miley got mad and told Nate he couldn't be friends with me anymore. I'll never forget what he said to her.

"Alex is my friend, and I like hanging out with her, and if you don't like that, then maybe we shouldn't go out anymore." And that was the end of that. I was so happy the way Nate stood up for me. I think that was when I realized I was in love with Nate.

"Alex, dinner!" my mom called out the window. I was in my backyard sitting on a branch of this amazing tree. It was perfect for climbing and sitting, so I did most of my thinking up here. Hanging from a low branch was a kiddy-swing, from when Justin and I were little kids. Max was still a baby. As we got older, we made a swing and hung it from a branch really high up. In order to get on it, you had to jump on it. I was sitting on a branch that was in the middle of the tree. "Coming, mom!" I swung down from a branch, jumped to the ground, and ran inside.

Nate's POV

Today at school I told Alex I like someone. What she doesn't know is that that someone is her. And I'm not going to tell her until I find the perfect place. I heard a knock on my door and turned around to see Jason standing in my doorway. "Hi?" I asked.

"Hey, mind if I come in?"

"Uh, I guess not." He sat down on my bed. I was sitting on a chair doing my homework. I don't normally do my homework on a Friday, but I had nothing else to do.

"So I heard you broke up with Danielle." He began.

"Yeah, that's kind of old news." It was actually yesterday, but it seemed like old news. He stayed quiet for a couple minutes. I was about to say something when he spoke up.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"No, I broke up wi-'' I started.

"Not Danielle. Alex." Whoa, mind reader much?

"How'd you know?" I asked. Was it that obvious?

"I just know these things. Like how Shane likes Mitchie." I knew it! Even though he was two years older than her, I knew Shane liked Mitchie.

"What do I do? I want her to know, but I don't know how to tell her." I said hoping for some advice.

"Trust me, you'll know what to do. See ya." He stood up and walked out. Thanks for the help Jason. You got me nowhere.

Alex's POV

I was setting up blankets and pillows in the living room. My parents were going out, so I asked Mitchie if she wanted to sleep over. I knew Justin and Max would be in their rooms all night anyway. _Ding Dong Ding Dong. _I had the weirdest doorbell in the world. It was the same noise the clock in the living room made. I repeat, weird. I opened the door and standing there was Mitchie, wearing her PJs and holding a bag full of clothes and whatever.

"Hey!" I said giving her a hug.

"Hey hey!" she said returning the hug. We went into the living room and she dropped her bag and walked into the kitchen. "What food you got?" Mitchie was always eating. I giggled and replied,

"I was thinking popcorn and fruit punch?"

"Sounds good to me." She got two cups and filled them with punch while I placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave. We brought it all into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"Okay, what movie?" We had a lot of DVDs. I don't think I've even watched all of them.

"Uhm, oh I know! Grease!"

"Excellent choice." Grease was one of my favorite movies. I put it in the DVD player and we started eating the popcorn. About half way through the movie I got really tired. My eyes started getting heavy, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

Nate's POV

I was sitting in the living room being really bored. I decided to take a walk. I know what you're thinking; who takes walks at 10 o'clock at night? Well honestly I wanted to see if Alex was home. She didn't reply to my text so I grabbed my jacket and snuck out the door. I walked 5 houses down to her house. I looked through the window and saw the TV was on. Mitchie was on the ground, and Alex was on the couch. They were both sleeping. Wow, Alex looked beautiful even when she was sleeping. I sighed, turned around, and walked home.

Aw, Nate is so sweet! Checking on Alex like that! The first half of the story was kind of a filler as to the past couple years for their friendship. Trust me, the next chapter will have drama! But I'm not gonna post it if I don't get 6 reviews for this chapter! It's not hard! Just write a couple words saying you like it or hate it or whatever. Thank you to those of you who have been writing reviews! Keep up the R&R!!

-Me!!

(Kay)


	5. Kissing in a Tree

Special shout out to GreenDemonAngel and vanessadsx!! They have reviewed every chapter so far and they are so awesome!! So this time I'm asking for 12 reviews. I know you guys can do it. I changed my mind about Nate and his bros singing. I will have them sing, they just won't be famous. Yet.

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN ANYTHING IN STORY EXCEPT PLOT. **

**Alex's POV**

I woke up and looked at my phone for the time. I had a new text message from…Nate! I opened it and saw it was sent last night. 

_Hey wats up? I thought we could hang out like old times. –Nate_

OMG! He wanted to hang out! Maybe he isn't busy today. I was so excited I got up and started running but fell flat on my face. I groaned and turned around to see Mitchie lying on the floor. I guess I tripped over her. "Mitchie! Mitch! Wake up!" I started shaking her.

"Five more minutes mommy!"

"Shane wants to hang out with you." She immediately shot up. I knew it would work. "C'mon! Get ready or we'll be late!" I ran upstairs and texted Nate on the way. 

_Srry! 10 minutes sound good? –Alex_

_Sure. Meet ya half way. –Nate _

I walked into my room and pulled out a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a yellow t-shirt with the word "SMILE" printed across the front. I threw on my gray converse and ran downstairs. Mitchie was wearing light faded jeans with a purple Metro Station t-shirt. 

"Ready?" I asked.

"What about breakfast?" There she was thinking about food again.

"We'll get something with the guys." 

"Fine."

**Nate's POV**

"Shane! I'm going to hang out with Alex! Want to come?" 

"Why would I ruin your date with Alex?" 

"Because Mitchie will be there."

"Let me grab my shoes." Works every time. Shane came downstairs and we walked outside. I could see Alex and Mitchie walking out of Alex's driveway. We met half way between our houses. 

"Hey." said Alex. I couldn't answer because I was too busy staring at her, and Shane and Mitchie were busy staring at each other. 

"Uh hey." I finally managed to say.

"Mitchie and I didn't eat so can we walk down to the deli?" 

"Yeah sure." We walked about a half a mile to the deli. I know you think that sounds long, but it really isn't. 

"Four bacon and egg sandwiches and one with cheese on it please." I told the lady at the counter. Alex, Mitchie and I all hated cheese on our egg sandwiches. Shane was the only one that liked it. Jason did too, but he didn't want to come because he said he was busy. Whatever. We got our sandwiches and walked outside, eating them while walking. We went to the park, which was two blocks from our neighborhood. We were having an awesome time, and before I realized it, it was 3:00 pm! 

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun." I said. Alex stopped laughing and looked at her phone.

"Crap! I gotta go home. See ya guys later." We all waved and she waved and ran off.

"What was that all about?" asked Shane.

"Oh yeah! She was going to see her grandma with her family and they had to leave like now." Of course Alex tells Mitchie these kinds of things, but not me.

**Alex's POV**

I ran through the front door and saw my dad and brothers watching TV and my mom putting groceries away.

"Am I late?" I asked.

"For what?" My mom asked.

"Aren't we going to Grandma's?" I asked confused.

"Tomorrow." What?! I ran all the way home for something I thought was today? UGH! This sucked. Oh well. I had nothing to do so I walked upstairs and did some homework. After awhile I got bored so I invited Mitchie over, but she said she was busy. Now I was really bored. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Nate. "Hey, sorry about earlier."

"It was no big. But you look really bored. Did you run home to be bored or something?" Huh? How did he know I was bored? I was extremely confused now.

"How can you see me and tell that I'm bored?" I asked kind of scared.

"There's this big thing with leaves called a tree outside your bedroom window." He replied. I turned around saw him smiling and waving at me. I smiled and opened my window. 

"What are you…?" I realized I still had my phone against my ear. I hung up and looked up at him. "What are you doing up there?" 

"I wanted to see what you were doing and if I could still climb this tree. I multi-tasked." He was always being a funny guy. I climbed out my window onto a branch and walked over and sat next to him. The sun was just about to set. This moment was so romantic! But were just friends. I sighed, and I guess Nate heard me.

"What's the matter?" 

"Nothing, it's just this moment is so perfect." Did I just say that out loud? I started blushing like crazy. 

"Yeah, it is." Phew, that was close. We sat there a couple minutes in silence. Then Nate spoke up.

"Alex, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." I said reassuringly. 

"Well let's just say that there's this one girl that I've liked for a long time," I frowned. "And I really want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know how. She makes me smile, and I think about her all the time. My heart melts every time I see her, and man she is beautiful too." I was trying hard not to cry. I looked at him and he looked at me. Our eyes met, and I know he saw the hurt in my eyes. "Do you know who that girl is?"

"N-no."

"That girl, that amazing girl," he paused. I looked up at him and he took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Is you." My heart starting beating so fast. I started shaking and all I could do was smile. 

"Really?" 

"Does this answer your question?" And then, right then and there, he leaned in and kissed me! And on the lips! I kissed back, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the sunset. This was the most perfect moment of my life! He leaned back and smiled, and I smiled back. 

"I've liked you all along." I said. He smiled and then, he kissed me again! God, this was so perfect! But of course, all great moments get ruined.

"Nate and Alex, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes…what's the last line?" Thank god Max was retarded.

"Don't make come down and get you!" I yelled at him. He instantly got scared and ran off. I looked at Nate who was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well, were actually sitting in a tree. Usually when people sing that song the people kissing are never actually in tree." I thought about it for a second and he was right. I started laughing.

"I love your laugh." Did I mention how sweet this boy is?

"Thanks. So does this mean we're…?" I didn't know what to say at the end of that sentence. Luckily Nate finished for me.

"Dating? Only if you want to." There he goes again being incredibly sweet!

"I'd love to." A huge grin spread across his face when I said that. And that was the second best day of my life.

**Yay! Theres finally a Nalex! Don't worry there will be much more to come. And I know I promised drama in this chapter, but my mind changed! I hope you still liked it though!! Next one comes out only if I get 12 reviews for this one!! Toodles!!**


	6. I Love You

Ok so I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted and that made me sad Ok so I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted and that made me sad. I am going to give you this chapter, but for the next one I want at least 10 reviews!! Please?? Lol.

Holyjonasgomezlovato

**Alex's POV**

My life had officially gotten so much better ever since Nate and I started dating. We already went on our first date, and we've been dating for like, a week! Best of all, our school is having a Halloween dance next Friday! And obviously I'm going with Nate. Sigh, my life is going so well. But the next day at school I ran into a certain bitch. You guessed it, Miley.

"So someone told me that you and Nate are dating. That's really pathetic how you would try to make me mad." She said in her snobbish voice.

"Ok first, I wasn't tying to make you mad, and second, it's true. We are dating." After I said that, her mouth dropped and she just walked away. God I hate her. But all that anger went away when a certain curly haired boy tapped me on the shoulder and spun me around.

"Hey gorgeous, what was that about?" He always knows how to make me smile.

"Nothing important. She was just being a brat like always." He rolled his eyes at that.

"I honestly do not know what I saw in her. You are so much prettier, smarter, and have way more beautiful eyes than that piece of trash." I laughed a little when he said that. I sighed and rested my head on his chest.

"I have the best boyfriend in the world."

"Really, who? I have to go beat him up. I don't like competition." I laughed and he smiled at me. We grabbed hands and walked down the hall together.

**Holyjonasgomezlovato**

"Good luck. You're going to do awesome." Nate was wishing me luck before I left for my Cross Country meet.

"I wish you could come." I hugged him. I didn't let go.

"Me too. Just imagine me at the finish line waiting to give you a kiss." I looked up at him and smiled.

"How about one right now?" I asked, knowing he would say yes.

"Hmm, let me think. Yes." He leaned in and kissed me. This time, no interruptions. I pulled away and smiled.

"Bye." I said sadly.

"Bye." He turned and walked away, looking back and waving. I walked into the locker room, got my uniform on, and walked outside and onto the bus. A couple of my friends joined the team, which I was really happy about, and I made a lot of other friends.

During the ride my mom texted me and said she couldn't make it, which made me really bummed. But I wasn't going to get that upset. But when we got there and I was talking with my friends, someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and saw my mom! I squealed and gave her a big hug.

"I knew you were lying!"

"Really? Darn. I thought I could trick you." She laughed when she said that.

The race went really well. I may not have come in first, but I got 16th out of 150 girls! I was really happy when they handed me my medal and congratulated me. I hugged my friend who came in right before me, in 15th. I got a lot of high-fives and a couple more hugs. This was just another example of my 'my-life-is-going-perfect' philosophy.

Before I knew it, it was Friday, the day of the dance. Since it was a Halloween dance, almost everyone was going to be wearing a costume. Since at the time Nate and I were not a couple, me and Mitchie went shopping and bought fairy costumes. She was green and I was blue. So now I am still wearing the costume, but I tweaked it to look like a Cinderella dress. Except it goes to my knees, not my feet. Nate didn't buy a costume yet, so I told him to be prince charming. Since we are only 15, he obviously can't pick me up, and Mitchie wanted me to go to her house and get ready with her, so I told him to just meet me there.

"How do I look?" Mitchie asked, spinning around. She decided to still be a fairy.

"Very, fairy-ish. What about me?" I spun around and the dress made waves of blue all around me.

"Like a princess. Not a fairy." She was making me feel bad about ditching our idea.

"For the six-hundredth time, I'm sorry! It's not my fault Nate confessed his feelings for me and now we are dating!" I exaggerated the word 'confessed'.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." She was always stubborn. But that's part of the reason why I loved her and she was my best friend.

"Shall we go? It starts at 7:00 and it's already 6:45." I didn't want to be late. Especially since I actually had a date.

"Arighty then. Oh wait! Don't forget your mask." She handed me a soft blue mask. It matched my costume so perfectly I couldn't believe it at first.

"Thanks." I put my mask on over my face and I was ready. "Let's go!" And with that we walked downstairs.

**Mitchie's POV**

"Oh, my, GOSH!" I yelled a little too loudly. We had just walked into the gym for the dance and it looked amazing! I would never recognize it as the place I exercise for a grade. "Alex, can you believe this? Alex?" I turned around and saw her with Nate by the other door. And with them was, Shane! OhMyGoshers!! I have had a huge crush on Shane ever since like the first time I met him. But he was two and a half years older than me. _Sigh. _I walked over, trying to not jump up and down. I mean, he looked gorgeous! But I should have been watching where I was walking. When I was 5 feet away from the three I tripped just when Shane saw me and, wait. There's a pair of arms around me. I looked up to see a worried Shane looking at me, holding me in his arms.

"Mitchie are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"Uh, um, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I smiled shyly at him and he smiled back. Our eyes met and it was the most romantic moment of my life! He started leaning in and-

"Eh hem!" Alex coughed, right before Shane was about to kiss me. I shot her one of my famous death glares and looked up at Shane.

"Oh, um, sorry." He leaned back up, pulling me up as well.

"It's ok." I smiled.

"Come with me." He smiled and held out his hand. I grabbed his hand and started following him through the crowd. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Nate and Alex both giving me a thumbs up.

**Nate's POV **

Alex and I watched Shane an Mitchie disappear into the crowd then I turned to her.

"Where do think he's taking her?" She asked me, tilting her head to side. I loved when she did that.

"Not sure. C'mon, let's dance!" Just like Shane did to Mitchie, I put my hand out and Alex took it. Then I led her into the middle of the dance floor.

After a couple of our favorite songs, a slow song came on. Both Alex and I looked up in unison and I put my arms around her waist. Her arms made their way around my neck and we started slow dancing.

"Nate?" She asked me.

"Alex?" I asked back.

"I-I don't know h-how to say this, but-'' She was stuttering. It was never a good sign when she started stuttering.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." I said, remembering when she told me the same thing.

"I," she looked up at me with those big, gorgeous, brown eyes. "I love you." I just stared at her for a second, replaying that in my head. At this point I had stopped dancing and she got the wrong idea. "Oh, I get it. I'm sorry." She tried to pull away but I held on. She looked up at me confused.

"I love you too." I leaned and kissed her with more passion than I thought ever could. After a couple minutes of kissing passionately, a teacher came over and pulled us apart. Damn it!

"No kissing! Save that for when you are married!" And then she walked away. I turned and looked at Alex and we both got the same thought. We ran out of the gym and down the hallway.

**Mitchie's POV**

"Shane. Shane. Shane!" I moaned. We were in the middle of a make-out session and he was kissing my neck. "Shane!"

He stopped and looked at me. "Yes?" He said out of breath.

"I think someone is coming." I said worried, hearing voices and foot steps.

"No-one is coming. Were in a classroom and besides, I locked the door."

"Fine. Proceed." I said giving in. He smiled and started by kissing my lips, then moving down to my neck where he left off. I felt him move his hand up my leg and under my dress.

"Whoa! Sorry!" I looked up and saw Nate and Alex covering their eyes. Shane stopped and got off me.

"This isn't what it looks like!" He said, trying to convince them.

"Oh and what _is_ it exactly?" asked Alex.

I got up and answered, making up a really lame story. "We thought we heard someone locked in here so we came in and…we were wrong!" I laughed nervously.

"So that explains why you were on top of her?" Nate asked Shane. I could tell he was a little mad. But why?

"I…tripped and uh accidentally fell on her. I told her that her perfume smelled nice, and then you guys walked in!" Nice save Shane. But they didn't buy it.

"Really? Because Mitchie told me a couple hours ago when we were getting ready that she hated perfume." Crap!

"Ok fine! We were having a little make-out moment, happy?" Alex smirked but Nate looked really mad.

"Shane, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, sounding infuriated.

"Uh, sure." Shane followed Nate out of the classroom, which I just realized was almost pitch black.

**Shane's POV**

I walked out of the classroom behind Nate. I knew he was really mad. He whipped his head around and just stared at me with angry eyes.

"What were you thinking!" I swear when he said that fire shot through his eyes.

"That the door was locked." I seriously thought I locked it.

"Did you forget what is on your finger?" He looked down at my left hand and suddenly I realized why he was so mad.

"What? No! I wasn't going to go that far! I would never do that to Mitchie. I really care about her."

"You really care about me that much?" I turned around to see Mitchie standing in the doorway.

"Of course I do." She ran up to me and jumped in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her back and squeezed her. "Mitchie, would you like to go out with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes Shane. I would love to." She leaned back and I kissed her.

"Aww." Alex always fell for the mushy stuff.

"Nate, how come we aren't like that?" She tilted her head toward Nate.

"Oh, um, do you want to be?" He asked.

"Heck no." She smiled and kissed him.


	7. Hospital!

Hello drama.

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The rest belongs to other peoples.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- ---- --------- --- --- -

Alex's POV

Even though Nate was and still is my best guy friend, I still had lots of other guy friends. Besides his brothers, there was Dean, Riley, TJ, and some other guys I was pretty close with. I noticed Nate would get all protective of me when they were around, but I didn't see it as a huge deal.

_BBBLLLIIINNNGGG!!! _The bell went off. Yes, it was the end of the day! I happily walked downstairs to my locker. I was expecting to see Nate there, but instead I saw Dean. "Hey Dean." I said and turned my lock. I opened my locker and he was just looking at me. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, a date on Friday night. What do you say, Russo? A couple of the guys want to do a group date." He smiled at me. _I thought he knew I was dating Nate! I have to set things straight with him._

"Oh Dean, I'm sorry. I'm so stupid I forgot to tell you. I'm dating Nate." I smiled an 'I'm sorry' smile.

"What about me?" Uh oh. I turned and saw Nate walk up next to me. He put his arm around me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Hey baby. Ready to go?" I looked at Dean and he looked crushed. I felt so bad for him.

"Sorry Dean." I put a few things in my locker and closed it.

"Whatever." He walked away and disappeared around the corner.

"What was that about?" Nate looked at me curious. I sighed.

"Dean asked me out without-'' I started but he cut me off.

"HE WHAT?! Doesn't he know that you're dating me? Unbelievable! I thought he was my friend! How could he do this to me? What did you tell him?!" Wow that was a lot of questions. His face was red and I had to calm him down. Bad things happened when he got too mad.

"He asked me out without knowing we were going out. Yes he's your friend he just didn't know. And I told him I couldn't. I have you." I tried to be as calm as possible. He took a deep breath and looked at the floor, then up at me. His brown eyes just seemed to be full of care and love. On the inside Nate was a really sensitive guy. On the outside he played it cool. But I rarely saw that anymore.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, never breaking eye contact with me. He put his hands around me and pulled me into a hug. I felt so safe in his arms, like the world couldn't hurt me. I wanted to stay like that forever. "I'm sorry." He whispered again into my ear. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"It's ok Nate." I said softly. I smelled the scent of his cologne. I loved that smell.

"No, Alex. You know what happens to me when I get angry. I could have hurt you. I would never forgive myself if I did. You mean the world to me." He sniffled. I told you he was sensitive.

"Just promise me you never will." I let a few more tears fall.

"I promise." After a few seconds I realized something.

"Crap, Nate! We're going to miss the bus!" I let go and started walking towards the front of the school. He followed me and his hand found mine. I smiled at him.

"Can you come over to my place? I want to show you something." I nodded and he smiled. Then we ran to our bus just when the doors were about to close.

x3OJDx3

Nate's POV

I opened the door of my house and walked in with Alex behind me. "Jason! I'm home!" I waited a second but got no answer. "Hello?" I turned to Alex. "I guess no-one is home."

"Oh well. So what did you want to show me?" she asked.

"Follow me." I walked up the stairs to my room. Good thing I straightened up a little. I walked over to the corner of my room and grabbed my guitar off its stand. "You didn't tell me you play guitar." Alex said, kind of shocked. I walked over to the edge of my bed and sat down. She sat down next to me. "I wrote a song for you." Is all I said. Before letting her answer, my fingers started strumming the guitar to play the familiar song I had been working on for a while now.

_Called you for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing part of me_

_Felt so close but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_

_I'm just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this_

_Love Bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels_

_In the moment, I'd never thought that I'd get hit _

_by this Love Bug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_I think about your eyes all the time_

_You're beautiful but you don't even try_

_Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_

_I'm just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this_

_Love Bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels _

_In the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit_

_By this Love Bug again_

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday_

_Everything I wished that it would be_

_Suddenly I forgot how to speak_

_Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_

_I'm just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this_

_Love Bug again_

_Now I'm hopeless, head over heels_

_In the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit_

_By this Love Bug again_

_Ohhh, Love Bug again_

I looked at her once I finished the song. She had tears in her eyes. "Did you like it?"

"Nate, I-I don't know what to say. I love it." She looked up at me and we both leaned in…

"NATE!" Shane threw the door open and when he saw Alex he looked like he was actually going to start crying. "Uhm, uh."

"What is it man?" I asked a little annoyed, but also concerned as to the look on his face.

"Alex, can you come downstairs with me for a sec?" He asked Alex without making eye contact with her. Instead he looked at the floor.

"I guess." She got up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, then followed Shane out of my room.

Alex's POV

Shane and I walked downstairs into the living room. "What's up Shane?"

"You h-have to g-go home. Now." I looked at him really confused. I guess he understood what I was thinking. "You're parents will explain everything t-to you." Then I got even more confused when he pulled me into a hug. The only thing I could do was hug him back. He let go of me and starting walking towards the front door. He opened it and I just stood there for a second.

"Uh, bye Shane."

"See ya Alex." Then I left. _What was he talking about? _I thought as I walked back to my house. I opened the door and found no lights on.

"Anybody home?" I called.

"Is that you Alex?" I heard my dad call back. He jogged down the stairs and when he saw me he gave me a big bear hug. Seriously, what's with all the hugs today? "What's going on?" I asked him. He just stared at me, like he was thinking of a million other things. "Dad?"

"I'll explain on the way to the hospital." WHAT?! Why is a hospital trip involved?! Something bad is going on.

"What?!" I asked, or more like screamed. He just walked outside and got in the car. I opened the door and got in the passenger seat. As soon we pulled out of the driveway I asked once again what was going on.

"Well, your brother-"

"Max or Justin?"

"Justin. He was walking-"

"Where was he walking?"

"Sweetie, it's hard to explain something to you when you keep interrupting me."

"Right. Sorry. Continue please."

"He was walking to the library," there's a shocker! "and a guy on a skateboard was going extremely fast, and well…" he trailed off. I just sat there waiting for him to talk again but he didn't say anything. Suddenly my phone vibrated and I saw that I got a text from Nate.

_Is everything okay? You left without saying goodbye :( -Nate_

_I'm sorry. Idk what is going on. h/o -Alex_

"Hey Dad, you never finished explain." He took a deep breath and said,

"The guy hit Justin and let's just say it wasn't pretty. As in lots of blood." Oh my God! I never thought that I would say this, but poor Justin! Brrrrrr. Another text from Nate.

_Ok. Are you at your house? -Nate_

_No. Listen, something happened to Justin… -Alex_

_What is it? Is he home or with you? –Nate __._By now I could feel the tears brimming my eyes, ready to start streaming down my face any second.

_Justin isn't home._ _He's in the hospital. –Alex._ And the tears started to slowly fall.

X3OJDx3

I know it's rude but after I sent that last text to Nate I turned my phone off. I cried a little more and we finally got to the hospital. After talking with a bunch of people, going through many hallways and doors, we found my mom and Max sitting in a couple of chairs in a hallway. My mom looked up and when she saw me, we ran into each other's arms and cried some more. Dad walked over to Max and put a hand on his shoulder. This whole thing seemed so depressing, and I hated the silence that filled the air so I spoke up. "When c-can we see h-him?" I asked. Mom stroked my hair as I laid my head on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure sweetie. I'm not sure."

Nate's POV

"Why isn't she answering me?!" I thought out loud. She can't just leave me hanging like that! Calm down, Nate. I'm sure there's a reason why. I decided to call her since she wouldn't answer my texts. I hit speed dial one, which I changed to Alex once we started going out_. "Hey this is Alex, I can't answer my phone. Leave me a message, love ya!" BEEP! _"Uhm, hey Alex. It's Nate just calling to see why Justin is in the hospital. I'm kind of worried so please give me a call back. I love you, bye." With that I closed my phone and had nothing to do except wait. Well, and my homework.

- -- --- --- - - - --- - - - - -- - - --- - - - --- -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- -

Please don't hate me!! I'm terribly sorry for an extremely late update!! To make it up to you guys, I'm going to have a contest for Jason's new girlfriend!! Yay…? Plz review even if u are angry with me. L


	8. Just Friends

**CONTEST TIME!!! I'll explain at the end of the chapter. Haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: Alex and Nate and everyone else mentioned belong to DISNEY!! The Blackberry Storm belongs to Verizon!! **

Nate's POV

"_Oh yes! Yes Nate! I will marry you!" She cried and threw her arms around me. _

"_I love you." I said looking into her beautiful brown eyes. _

"_I love you too." She closed her eyes and lifted her head up, puckering her lips. My lips were a centimeter from hers…_Dun Dun Dun Dun! Dun Dun Dun! "AGH!" I shot up from my bed.I groaned. My Double O7 ringtone woke me up from my perfect but also weird dream about Alex. I groaned again, looking for my phone. I found it on the floor; I guess it fell down there when I woke up unexpectedly. The screen on my Blackberry Storm said that I had a missed call from my slowness. _Click!_ My screen said, _Missed call from: Alex3. _ Alex had called me! I pressed send and in a second my phone was ringing. "Nate?" A sleepy sounding Alex asked.

"Yeah it's me, did you call a second ago?" I began wondering what she was talking about when she was texting me yesterday.

"Oh yeah, can I stay over your house a few days? My parents want to be at the hospital with Justin every minute but also want me and Max to go back to school." Suddenly I remembered it was Friday. I looked over at my clock which read 4:30 AM.

"Absolutely. So when are you coming over?"

"Uhm, right now." She said kind of unsure. _Ding Dong! _"Sorry. Haha." I ran downstairs and flew open the door. There she was, with messed up hair and sweatpants on, but she still looked beautiful. She moved her phone from her ear and slid it shut.

"It's not polite to hang up on someone without a goodbye." She opened the screen door and flew into my arms. "Hey, hey, look at me." I lifted her chin so she was looking at me. "It's going to be alright." She pressed her lips to mine and backed away.

"I brought a bag. I wasn't sure how long I would be here." She grabbed a duffel bag and brought it into the house. "Max is staying at his friend's house, and Mitchie unfortunately is going to Pennsylvania this weekend."

"So that's why Shane was upset." I smiled and took the bag from her. "Let's go up to my room and get ready for school." I headed for the stairs but she didn't move.

"I-I don't want to go to school. At least not today." She looked sad all over again. That face killed me.

Dropping the bag in front of the stairs I walked over to her. "Whatever you want. But if you're not going, I'm not going."

"Ok, thanks. Can I take a shower? I smell like hospital." She pretended to shiver. I chuckled.

"Sure. I need to take one too." She looked at me scared. "Woah, no, alone I meant. Not that I want to be alone when I could be with you, wait no, well what I'm saying is-'' She pressed her finger up to my mouth.

"It's ok. I know what you meant." She smiled and walked to the stairs.

"I'll take the bag upstairs." I jogged over to it but she pushed me out of the way.

"I need my clothes smart one." My cheeks got warm and I knew I was blushing. Her cheeks got a little rosy as well. Then she quickly threw the bag over her shoulder and jogged upstairs.

Alex's POV

Wow, that was a very awkward moment with Nate. I walked into his room and put my bag down. _Should I use his shower or another one? _I thought to myself. Well, might as well use his while I'm here. After getting some clothes to change into for the day, I walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

While the water got hot, I quickly took off my clothes. Looking into the mirror I saw that my hair was a mess. Oh well. I stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. Body wash, body wash…where the hell is his body wash? All I see is this axe crap…oh wait that is his body wash. Well I guess it's better than nothing. I popped the cap open and poured some into my hand. I sniffed it and it smelled kind of good. I lathered my body and rinsed it all off. Now shampoo, shamp-found it! After washing my hair it was still a little knotty so I "repeated" like it said to on the bottle. "I feel so untouched, and I want you so much, that I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you." Did I mention I like to sing in the shower? I don't know why, but it just makes me happy. BANG BANG BANG! "_Nate! Is that you? Cause you sound really girly!" _Oh shit! Shane or Jason or whoever you are, do not open that door! But they did the exact opposite. I heard the door open and someone stepped into the bathroom. "Nate!"

"Uhm, who's that?"

"Jason, who's that?" I could tell he had one of his confused faces on right now.

"Uh, Alex."

"Oh my gosh I'm really sorry! I'll get out." And before I could answer the door slammed shut. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I quickly grabbed a towel and dried myself off. That's when I realized there were two doors. One went to Nate's room, and I'm guessing the other went to Jason's. Getting dressed took me about 5 seconds and I just wrapped my hair up in the towel. I would deal with it later. I shut off the light and walked into Nate's room. There he was lying on his bed, sleeping. I sighed and pulled the towel out of my hair and sat on his bed. "Naaate." I said trying to sound seductive. I think it worked. "Oh Aleeex, you look so damn hot." I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. "Thanks, I'm going on a date." He shot up from his position and screamed, "What?!" By now I was laughing my head off while he just stared at me. "Sorry, it was just so easy." He stuck his tongue at me and got up from bed.

"While I'm taking a shower, try not to break anything." He smirked then closed the bathroom door. I looked over at the guitar sitting in the corner, the one he had just used to sing me that beautiful song just yesterday. _Does he have any other songs?_ I thought. Leaning over, I pulled the drawer out on his nightstand and saw a notebook. Hmm. Grabbing it with my right hand, I looked at the front of the little notebook. Song Book. Wow Nate, can you make it any more obvious? The first page had the song he sang for me yesterday, which was titled Love Bug. I flipped to the second page with a song called Just Friends.

_There she goes again,_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool were just friends._

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual._

_It's cool were just…_

_Girl I don't wanna lead you on, no._

_But the truth is I've grown fond, yeah._

_Every knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love just you and me._

'_Till the end of time_

'_Till I'm her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence_

_And a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreamin'_

_But it's cool cause were just friends_

_Small talk on IM_

_Just one word sentences_

_It's cool were just friends_

_If I had my way_

_We'd talk and talk all day, yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love just you and me_

'_Till the end of time_

'_Till I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence_

_Or a rose garden_

_I'll just keep in dreamin'_

_But it's cool cause were just friends_

_Thinkin' about how_

_We're gonna say our vows_

_It's cool were just friends_

_As she walks down the isle_

_I see all my friends smile_

'_Cause now were more than Friends!_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love just you and me_

'_Till I'm on your mind_

_It'll happen, oohhh_

_We've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence_

_And a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_Just keep on thinkin'_

_Of when we used to be just friends_

"Do you like it?"

**Haha cliffy! Sort of. Anyways, I have contest for my wonderful readers!! Whoever wins gets to be Jason's GF!! And not an evil one, a nice one! So in your review tell me if you liked the chapter and if you want to be jason's gf. If you do, then describe yourself please! Or you can always PM me. Either way. Thankies!! -Kay**


	9. Fire!

**Only two people want to be Jason's GF?! Wats up with that?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex or Nate or anyone blah blah blah…**

Alex's POV

"Nate I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to snoop around your room like that I-" Nate cut off my rambling.

"Do you like it?" He asked again. I couldn't read his facial expression, so I didn't know whether or not he was angry.

"I-I don't like it." His eyes instantly met mine and I saw they were full of hurt. He turned around and began to walk out of his room. "I love it." I softly called just loud enough for him to hear it. Nate stopped dead in his tracks, took a deep breath, and continued walking. Out of the corner of my eye I think I saw him smiling.

Nate's POV

Man, Alex really scared me there for a second. She was the reason, the inspiration, for those songs. If she didn't like it, who else would? But then she pulled that, _I don't like it, I love it, _type of thing and that made me smile. Actually, I had been doing a lot of that lately because of her.

In about 5 minutes I was making omelets for us. I was surprised my parents hadn't woken up yet considering it was about 5:00 AM. Suddenly a soft pair of hands covered my eyes and the voice belonging to them asked, "Guess who." I lightly chuckled and spun around, with her hands still over my eyes."Bigfoot?" I asked sarcastically. "Oh, darn how'd you guess?" Then I felt her lips gently press against mine, but then it turned into a more passionate kiss and her hands dropped from my eyes. In return I pushed her against the counter top and she hopped up on it while still kissing me. One of my hands was supporting her back, while the other was placed on her cheek. She had her arms wrapped around my neck. We started getting more into it until, "My eyes! My poor, sexy eyes!" Wait to kill the moment Shane.

"Go away Shane." I said in between kisses.

"With pleasure! Oh by the way, something's burning." Then he turned around and went upstairs. Suddenly Alex stopped and looked mortified. I turned around the omelets were smoking. Suddenly they caught on fire.

"Oh shit!" I yelled and tried to stop the fire. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…! To make things worse, the smoke detector went off. Alex just sat there in a state of shock and my parents came running down the stairs.

"Nathaniel Adam Grey! What is going on?!" My dad yelled.

"Alex, what are you doing here so early?" Leave it to Mom to notice Alex and not the fire on the stove.

"I don't know what to do! Where's the fire extinguisher?" I asked my parents. My dad ran away and 5 seconds later came back with the fire extinguisher.

"Nate, I suggest you move!" He yelled to me. I grabbed Alex's hand and ran over to where my mom was standing.

"Are you kids okay?" My mom asked me.

"I'm fine. Alex?" Alex didn't answer me. "Alex? Hello, anybody home?" I started to lightly shake her and she snapped out of it.

"What? Oh yeah I'm okay." SHMMM! SHMMM! After spraying it God knows how many times, my dad finally got the fire out.

"Nathaniel you are in so much trouble young man!" Uh oh, he was using his angry tone with me. He only did that when one of us was in A LOT of trouble, and that was usually Shane.

"Dad I can explain I was-" I started but Alex cut me off.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey. It wasn't Nate's fault it was mine." What?! This wasn't her fault at all. "He was making me breakfast and I sort of distracted him." The expression on my dad's face went from angry to understanding. Thank god Alex was here to back me up.

"Well, seeing that you aren't my child, yet," That made both Alex and I blush, "I can't give you any form of punishment." A look of relief was on her face. "And Nate," I looked at him. "You're lucky." I smiled and put my arm around Alex's waist. "Now not to sound rude or anything, but Alex what exactly are you doing here? Even though you are in this house quite often." She slightly blushed but then she frowned.

"Oh, well, did you hear what happened to Justin?" Her voice cracked at the end.

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot!" Everyone's attention went to Mom. "Yes sweetie, your mother called me! I'm so sorry." She pulled Alex into a big bear hug. Me and my dad just stood there awkwardly. "Stay as long as you need to, okay?" Alex nodded and walked over next to me.

"Wait, Alex moved in already?" Jason asked while walking into the kitchen. Alex playfully pushed him and he smirked.

"Yeah, aren't you so excited?" She teased.

"Totally! It'll be like a sleep over every night!" He said sarcastically.

"Alright Alex, you can stay in the guest room." My dad said. Everyone started walking upstairs but Jason pulled Alex back and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and smiled and whispered something back. Then Jason ran ahead of us and up the stairs.

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. C'mon!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

Mitchie's POV

_Wow, Shane looks so hot with his shirt off. _Mitchie dreamt_. _(Woah, well that was awkward! Back to the Grey house!)

Alex's POV

"This is where you'll be staying." Mr. Grey led me into the guest room.

"Thanks so much Mr. and Mrs. Grey. This really means a lot." I smiled at them.

"It's no problem, you're like the daughter I wanted but never got." Mrs. Grey said to me. I giggled and covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Let us know if you need anything." Then they left. I walked in and put my duffel bag on the bed. I heard the door close and turned around to see Nate smiling. (WARNING! ABOUT TO GET PG13!)

"I never got to finish making out with you because of Shane." He walked over to me and starting kissing me passionately. I kissed back and he pushed me back onto the bed. I wrapped my legs around him and he started kissing my neck hungrily. Suddenly something registered in my brain and I pushed him back.

"We both have purity rings." I warned him.

"Don't worry. I know how to handle myself." He smiled and continued to kiss me. I let out a moan and I felt him smile into my skin. This made me moan again. Without thinking I pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He did the same to me, and I started feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Positive." If he said so. I flipped us over so I was on top of him and straddled him. He looked kind of shocked but also turned on. I smiled and started kissing him. His tongue was begging for entrance into my mouth and I let it in. Our tongues battled for a few minutes but in the end his won. He flipped us back over and once again he was on top of me. His hands made their way down to my waist and started to pull my sweatpants off. I stopped him.

"Not yet." I teased. He looked disappointed. I kissed his chest and in return he moaned. "Okay." I breathed out. He smiled and pulled the pants off my body and dropped them on the floor like they were tissue. My hands went down to his basketball shorts and he flipped us over to make it easier for me. I pulled them off and he was left in his boxers and I was left in my boy short underwear and a bra. His mouth went to my stomach and while he kissed me it tickled and I started giggling. Then he moved up to the visible part of my chest and kissed that. Our mouths met once again and then there was a knock on the door. We pulled away, breathing heavy. "Alex, can I come in?"

"Ugh, why must we always be interrupted?" Nate whispered. I jumped off of him and ran to the door.

"Can you wait just a sec? I'm, uh, getting changed." _Yeah that works, _I thought.

"Alright." I turned around and Nate was putting his shirt on and already had his shorts on. Damn that was fast. He gave me a kiss on the lips then ran into the closet. I grabbed random clothes out of my bag and threw them on. _Wow, this outfit is actually pretty cute for not picking it out_. I thought_. _I opened the door and Mrs. Grey walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you." She said walking in.

"It's no problem. I was just changing because…because my clothes smelled like smoke! Yeah I'm not very fond of that smell so I decided to change." I lied.

"Oh well I'll take them and wash them. I'm about to do a load in a few minutes."

"Thank you, but you don't really have to." I said trying to be polite.

"It's no trouble at all sweetheart." Then she grabbed them out of my hand and tossed them out in the hallway. "I just came in here to get a bin out of the closet. It's full of clothes I need to look through." She started to walk towards the closet but I stopped her.

"I'm training to keep in shape for cross country next year, (this season ended), so I will use this as practice. I'll get it for you." I ran over to the closet. "I know there is a lot of time **left**," I emphasized the word hoping Nate understood. "But it's good to get an early start." Opening the closet I stood to my right, which was Nate's left, and there he was standing pressed against the wall. _There's the bin._ I bent down and quickly slipped it out of the closet. Shutting the door with my foot, I grabbed the bin and carried it over to Mrs. Grey.

"Thank you. I'll be leaving now." She picked it up and left the room. I sighed and then she came back. "Do you know where Nate went?" She asked me.

"Uhm, try the kitchen." Nodding her head she walked away. I sighed again and the closet door opened. Nate stepped out and smirked at me.

"Nice lying skills."

"Thanks. Nice listening and hiding skills." I said back. He pushed me and I over-dramatically fell on the bed.

"You're such a drama queen." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Remember, my bedroom is practically across the hall. I'll be waiting." With that he left and went into his room I'm guessing. _What's that supposed to mean?_ Once again, Nate left me wondering.

**---- -- -- - ----**

**So I probably won't update before Christmas, so Merry Christmas! Or happy Hanukah! **


	10. Self Control

New chapter cause I love you all so much :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nate or Alex or Shane or Jason…idk if I own Ruth or not. I own Zoey Jeyers lol**

Nate's POV

_What the hell did I just say?_ I thought to myself. I think it's official; Alex has made me go insane. Or it's teenage hormones. Either way I'm pretty sure I just freaked her out.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. I didn't burn any more food, Shane stayed locked in his room "repairing his eyes", and Jason was on the phone all day. Weird, right? I never knew Jason had friends. I know that sounds mean but he is a bit of a…airhead. My mom basically forced Alex to put her clothes in the dresser in case she was staying long, so the only thing she could do was obey. I knew she felt awkward around me because of what I said, but every time I tried to talk to her my mom would interrupt us. Right now I was in the living room watching TV. The door bell rang and Jason ran down the stairs and answered it. I heard him talking to someone.

"Hey, thanks for coming over." He greeted them. The person said something back and he started pulling them inside. "They're going to love you, trust me." I was leaning over the edge of the couch to see the door and I began to lose my balance and fell right on my head.

"Oww!" I whisper screamed.

"Did your hair break the fall?" Alex asked from behind me. I didn't even have to look up because I knew her voice by now.

"No." I mumbled, getting off the floor. "What are you doing down here? Did you finally escape from my mother?" I asked seriously.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I came downstairs to get the door as an excuse to leave that room but I saw it was for Jason. Then I heard a thump and I'm guessing that was your head hitting the floor."

"Hey it's not funny. That hurt." I pouted and she laughed.

"Aw, does the baby want me to kiss it?" Suddenly I got very happy.

"Yes please." She kissed my forehead. "Now it hurts here." I pointed to my nose. She kissed my nose and then I pointed to my cheek. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "My lips are pretty damaged so they will take the longest to heal." She playfully hit my chest then our lips met. We stayed like that for a few seconds until Jason yelled, "Everyone, there's someone I want you to meet!"

"I'm busy!" We just barely heard Shane call from his room. We laughed and went to meet Jason's friend.

Alex's POV

When Nate and I walked out of the living room, we saw Jason with a nervous looking girl next to him. I noticed them holding hands behind their close bodies. Of course, Jason was smiling.

"Hey guys. This is my girlfriend, Ruth. We met at college and just instantly clicked." A smile formed on her mouth when he said that. I looked her up and down and noticed she was pretty tall. Her hair was long and straight like Mitchie's, but a lighter shade of brown. I was always bad at guessing what color people's eyes were, but hers were almost definitely hazel.

"Hi it's nice to meet you. I'm Alex, Jason's brother's girlfriend." I stepped forward and she began to put her hand out but I surprised her with a hug. I always preferred hugs. With a quick glance I saw that her eyes were indeed hazel. Nate stuck his hand out.

"I'm Nate, Jason's brother. And Alex's boyfriend." She laughed a little while they shook hands. Shane came pounding down the stairs, of course looking angry.

"Dude, what do you want?!" He snapped. That startled all of us. Jason looked upset.

"I-I wanted you to meet my girlfriend-"

"Hi I'm Shane. Bye." He spun around and ran back upstairs as loud as he came down.

"Someone's PMS-ing…" Nate mumbled. Jason turned to Ruth.

"I'm so sorry. He isn't usually like this, but don't worry. I honestly can care less if Shane hates you, because everyone else basically hates him. And of course I love you." He kissed her while I awed.

"Jason, you big mush ball, come here." I said and opened my arms for a hug. He gladly accepted. I looked at Ruth. "Shane is exactly like a bratty girl. We all deal with it." She laughed and so did Nate and Jason.

"He's only happy when Mitchie is around." Nate explained. An 'o' shape formed on her mouth. Then she looked confused and I laughed.

"Mitchie is Shane's girlfriend, and my best friend."

"Ohhh, I get it now. Sorry, I guess Jason never explained all this to me." She shrugged.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Jason apologized. "Let's go in the kitchen and eat some lunch." We all followed into the kitchen. "Nate, Alex," We looked at him, "Don't touch the stove." Both Nate and I pushed him. Nate dragged him onto the floor and held him down.

"And stay down!" He commanded sarcastically.

"Okay, dude, you're hurting me." Jason whined. All three of us laughed as Nate pulled him up as easily as he shoved him down. "When did you get so strong? What happened to the wimpy little brother I had?"

"He's upstairs being moody and bitchy." Nate shot back. We all laughed again. I wrapped my arms around Nate's arm. Damn, he WAS strong.

"Has my Nate been working out?" I teased.

"Not as much as my lips have been from kissing many parts of your body." He whispered huskily into my ear. That sent shivers down my spine.

"Don't expect that often." I whispered back. I turned to Jason who was looking at us with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I still see the ring on Nate's finger, so I won't jump to conclusions." He smirked then turned toward the fridge. My face grew red. I looked at Nate but he suddenly seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"Nate?" I snapped my finger in front of his face. He jumped a little. "You okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Let's eat."

---x3OJDx3---

Lunch was fun and I noticed Ruth starting to look more comfortable in the situation. That made me happy. It wasn't often that Jason got a girlfriend. I remember once when he was in 7th grade he dated a girl named Zoey Jeyers. (A/N-Lmao!)

_-Flashback-_

_Jason finally came home from school while me and Nate were playing dress up. I made him do it even though he didn't want to._

"_Hey guys. This is my girlfriend, Zoey. We'll be in my room." _

"_Hi Zoey!" Me and Nate said at the same time. We laughed while she blew a bubble._

"_Uhm, hi." Then they walked upstairs. _

"_I don't like her very much." Nate said._

"_Me neither." _

_-End Flashback-_

Let's just say Zoey didn't last long.

Nate's POV

"Well, I think that went well." I said to Alex. She nodded.

"I definitely like her better than Zoey." She made a disgusted face and I laughed.

"Yeah." I agreed.

We ended up watching TV the rest of the night.

"Next. Next. Next." Alex said as I flipped the channel. It landed on a concert that was live from somewhere in New Jersey.

"Hey 'yall, I want to thank you for coming out here tonight!" Oh god. It was freakin Hannah Montana. I hated her southern accent. It reminded me of…Miley. I had to admit, Hannah was kind of hot, but I had a girlfriend that was beautiful.

"Nate! Change it already! Stop gawking at Hannah."

"Oh, sorry. And I was not gawking at her." I said defending myself.

"Sure you weren't." Alex rolled her eyes.

After about forty-five minutes TV started to get boring.

"Let's watch a moive." Alex suggested.

"K, go pick one." She got on the floor and started looking through our many movies. She pulled out like five, then put two back, then pulled out three, then put back four. I think. She got up and had two in each hand.

"Okay, so it's between Inspector Gadget and Air Buddies." She held them up.

"Uhm…the one with the dogs." I chose.

"Air Buddies?" I nodded. "Okay then." She put the DVD in and sat down next to me. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. About halfway through the movie, I looked down at Alex, whose head was now resting on my chest, and it looked like she was asleep.

"Alex." I whispered. No answer. I untangled myself from her and reached over to get the remote, but she was once again attached to me. I laughed quietly and stopped the movie. I turned the TV off and looked at her. Once again, she looked beautiful when she slept. "Let's get you to bed, Ms. Russo." I picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to the guest bedroom. "Hopefully one day you will be Mrs. Grey." I whispered, stroking her hair. I kissed her forehead and looked at her jeans. _I've already seen her in her underwear today, it won't kill anyone._ I thought. Unbuttoning her pants took a lot of self control, but it was even harder when I had to pull them off her. _Control yourself Nate. Remember she's asleep. _Now I had to find her pajamas. Oh forget it, she can wear my clothes. I ran into my room and came back seconds later with a pair of my sweatpants and one of my t-shirts. I slipped the baggy pants onto her legs, those beautiful long legs, agh control! Then I realized something. "Shit." Girls aren't supposed to sleep in bras, are they? I felt her shoulder. Of course, she was wearing one. I started thinking of ways I could do this without, well, you know. Maybe I could ask mom...no that would make it even more awkward.

After about five minutes, I finally had an idea. Pulling off her shirt, I moaned. Seeing her in that bra again, damn it was testing my self control. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it down so it was resting on her shoulders, like she was wearing a big scarf. I slipped the straps of her bra off her shoulders and pulled her arms out of it. Now it was like she was wearing a strapless bra. She started moving and her eyes blinked. "Naatee?" She asked groggily.

"Shh, go back to sleep, baby." She obeyed and her head fell on the pillow. I pulled the shirt over her torso and put her arms through the sleeves. _Okay, here goes. _I slipped my arms up her back under the shirt. I unclasped the bra and slipped it off her. _Self Control._ I reminded myself. I took her jeans, shirt and bra and put them in a pile next to the door.

"Goodnight, my future." I kissed her forehead again and walked to the door. I turned around and saw a smile on her sleeping face. I smiled and shut off the light. After closing the door, going to my room and getting changed, I began thinking again. I needed to talk to someone about this, and see if I was entirely sure. There was only one person in this house that I could talk to about it though. Just like I used to do with all of my problems. I had to talk to Shane.

**Im terribly sorry for the very late update. I've been uber busy. Hope you liked it. R&R**


	11. Break Up Make Up

Terrible week.  my boyfriend broke up with me cause he thought I was cheating on him with one of my close guy friends. Let's just say that didn't make ALL of my friends too happy. And now they are going to beat him up. Lol. But my bestest guy friend was helping me through it and making me smile. I love him for that. He is seriously like a brother to me.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story except Danielle and Zoey. And the plot.**

Alex's POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that there was no clock in the guest room. Another was that I didn't know where my phone was. The only reason I knew it was morning was because the light outside was trying it's best to spill into the room through the blinds. I groaned quietly. It always blinded me when I first woke up.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and closed my eyes to pretend I was sleeping. Someone walked into my room, closed the door and leaned down near my face. "I know you're awake." He whispered into my ear, his warm breath sending chills down my spine. I smiled but kept my eyes closed. "Wake-y wake-y Alex." Funny, Nate's voice sounded different.

"Not without a good morning kiss." I mumbled.

"No thanks." His face was right in front of mine, I could feel it.

"Nate, that's not fai-" I opened my eyes while saying this and screamed. "Shane what the hell are you doing?!"

"Shh! Damnit Alex I think you broke my ear drums!" He said with his hands over his head.

"Well that's what you get for scaring me!" I shouted back.

"Anyway, I don't think you woke anyone up luckily," I stuck my tongue out at him, "But I came in here to talk to you about something." He said quietly.

"And that is?" I gestured for him to continue. He looked down at the floor, sighed, and then looked back up at me.

"I'm sorry for being cranky yesterday. I was just a little mad, and doing a lot of thinking." He admitted.

"Oh my gosh, Shane was _thinking_! That's a first." I said sarcastically. He shoved me then sat next to me on the bed.

"You can't tell anyone this, especially not Mitchie." I nodded. "The truth is I'm kind of jealous." This puzzled me. What did he mean by, _'I'm kind of Jealous'_? Wait, is he saying that he…likes me? Oh no! He can't. He shouldn't. Suddenly I felt something on my chin and snapped out of my little panic attack to notice Shane closing my dropped jaw.

"Shane, what are you trying to say?" I asked, trying not to jump to conclusions. He sighed again.

"You and Nate have such a great relationship. You're always together, you never argue, you guys are perfect." I awed at him. "And it seems even Jason is getting into a serious relationship. That's where I get jealous. Mitchie and I, we never see each other. And she's a sophomore and I'm a senior. Her parents used to always love me until we started going out. Things have just gotten so hard, and I'm like about to fail the 12th grade. I really do love Mitchie with all my heart, but maybe we just aren't meant to be together." Shane finished his little speech with a single tear rolling down his cheek. It was very rare for him to cry. Once again my jaw dropped and he reached out to close it again. A small smile appeared on his face.

I heard a quiet gasp and turned to see Nate standing in the doorway. His expression looked hurt, almost identical to Shane's face. It looked like he was staring at the wall behind me, but I suddenly noticed Shane's hand still on my face. "Oh!" I quietly exclaimed. I quickly got up and walked over to Nate. "Nate, this isn't what it looks like."

"Funny, that's what Miley said when I walked in on her and another guy about to kiss. Except that time, it wasn't my brother!" He raised his voice on the word 'brother'. Shane got up and walked next to me.

"Chill dude. We were just talking." Shane said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, that's what the guy said." He whispered. I felt terrible. Nate looked so hurt, like someone just told him that his entire family died.

"Nate trust me. Nothing happened, we were talking about Mitchie." I answered honestly. He glared at me with cold eyes. This scared me a little.

"Now you're talking about your best friend behind her back? Wow, you're such a wonderful person Alex!" Now I felt like I was going to cry, and I didn't know which of us was going to cry first.

"NO!" I yelled. "Shane was telling me about his relationship with her, you jerk! At one point my mouth dropped, Shane closed it, and you walked in! That's the only freakin thing that happened!" By now I felt the tears running down my cheeks.

"Guys, please no tears." Shane pleaded. I realized that Nate had also started crying.

"Whatever." He turned to leave. "By the way, Happy One Month Anniversary." And with that he left. I heard a door slam shut and I finally just broke down. Falling to my knees, Shane put an arm around me.

"I-I'm such a…h-horrible person!" I cried into his shoulder. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"No, you're not. Neither is Nate. This is just a big misunderstanding." He comforted me. "It will all blow over."

"I hope so." I whispered. We sat there, my sobs becoming quiet and slowing down. And that's where Mrs. Grey found us.

Nate's POV

Mom woke up. I knew all the yelling definitely woke her up, especially since she's the lightest sleeper. My door was pretty sound proof, so I only heard some mumbles which I guessed were all three of them talking.

How do I know they didn't do anything? What if they were lying just like Miley did? It was a complete déjà vu, and it hurt even more the second time. I always trusted Alex, but now…I don't know. I looked over at her present. We hadn't talked about present giving, except of course Christmas and birthdays when we did that as friends. It was a brand new purple and black acoustic guitar. I figured I could teach her how to play in our spare time. Getting off my bed, I walked over and picked it up. On the back of the neck, engraved in silver letters, was written, '_To Alex, My Inspiration. Love, Nate.'_ I smiled. I'd had this idea for weeks, and Jason helped me pick out the colors. It was delivered to our house on Wednesday, and I figured I would show Alex that I actually play guitar before giving her one. So Thursday I played Lovebug for her, and it was also when Justin got in the accident. Guilt washed over me. Alex was so upset when that happened, and here I am yelling at her for something that _might_ have happened.

I'm such a jerk.

Alex's POV

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you?" Mrs. Grey bent down and hugged me.

"Uhm, N-Nate and I got into a little…disagreement." I stuttered.

"And Shane is your shoulder to cry on?" She guessed. I smiled and nodded. Shane, who was now standing up, smiled down at me.

"What can I say? She's a little sister in my eyes." I got up and hugged him. Man, Nate wasn't the only one working out.

"Thanks." I whispered. "And I won't repeat that speech you gave me."

"Thanks as well." He whispered back. We pulled apart and Mrs. Grey had her hands on her hips.

"I need to teach that boy a lesson about girls." She mumbled. Shane and I laughed.

"Wait, what's today's date?" I asked no-one in particular. Shane checked his cell phone and looked at it for a minute. "Shane?" I looked over his shoulder and saw a text message from Mitchie. Oh god.

_Hey Shaney!_ I laughed at the name she gave him.

_Right now were in Philly. Just passed the Liberty Bell and took pics. I miss u! Y haven't u called me or txted me? Plz answer! I luv u._

"What is it?" I forgot Mrs. Grey was standing there.

"Oh, a text message from Mitchie." I answered for Shane.

"Uh, can you guys leave the room please? I'm gonna call her." I shot my head towards him and he looked at his mom. I mouthed an 'O'.

"Sure thing. Feel better Alex." I smiled at her. When she finally left I looked up at Shane.

"Ok. I'm gonna call her, but just to say hi. I'll actually talk to her once she is back in New York." That worked for me.

"Sounds good. I'm starving, meet me downstairs." He nodded and I started for the door.

"Oh wait." He pulled my arm and spun me around. Leaning down to my face, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. This surprised me. "Thanks, for everything. I'll talk to Nate for you." I blushed and smiled. I quickly walked out of the room, forgetting completely how terrible Shane was yesterday. I guess he had that effect on people.

Shane's POV

Nate is the luckiest guy I know. Alex is such an amazing person, and yet he accuses her of cheating. Young love, a strange concept.

I sighed and looked at my phone. Time to call Mitchie. _Ring, Ring, Ring-"Shane?"_

"Hey Mitch, yeah it's me."

"_Oh, I miss you so much! Why haven't you called?" _

"There's been uhm, some drama."

"_Oh. Nate and Alex?"_

"Yeah. I have to go, but I'll call ya soon. Have fun."

"_Okay. Bye, I love you."_

"You too. Bye." I said quickly then hung up. I couldn't say 'I love you too' for one reason. And that reason was because I was slowly starting to fall in love with Alex.

Nate's POV

After sitting in my room for about ten minutes, I finally got up and opened the door. Walking into the guest room, I saw Shane standing there staring at his phone.

"Are you trying to move it with your mind? 'Cause that's just a myth." I joked. He snapped out of his little space-out and looked up at me. His expressionless face formed a frown, and then his eyebrows narrowed.

"What do you want?" He snapped. I was kind of shocked. This was how he was acting yesterday, but only 15 minutes ago he was being nice-to Alex-and defending her.

"Where's Alex?" I needed to apologize to her.

"Downstairs eating breakfast. Maybe you should go say, 'I'm sorry I was a big fat jerk', or 'Shane would never do that to me and neither would you, I'm sorry.'" I winced. He was right. The whole thing was my fault, and I needed to fix it. I walked toward him.

"I'm sorry. I should have never thought that you or Alex would do anything behind my back. I just get so protective of her, and I'm scared to lose her." I looked directly into his dark brown eyes and he nodded.

"Alright. Go get your girl back." He smiled. I patted him on the shoulder and ran downstairs.

She was sitting at the counter, a bowl in front of her and spoon in hand. I walked into the kitchen.

"Shane?" She asked and turned around. "Oh. Hi." She said awkwardly.

"Hey." I sat down next to her. We sat in silence for a couple minutes, hearing only her spoon clatter around in the bowl and her chew quietly. I opened my mouth to say something, and at the same time she did. We laughed and it got quiet again.

"So…"

"So…" We said at the time. This time both of us started cracking up.

"Nate, what are we doing?" I knew she didn't mean why we were laughing. I sighed.

"Waiting for me to apologize. Alex, I know I'm a jerk and I jumped to conclusions and I'm probably the stupidest boyfriend in the world-"

"Stupidest isn't a word." She playfully corrected me. I grinned at her.

"But my point is I'm sorry. And I love you too much to get mad over really dumb things. Will you please take me back?" She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Of course." I opened my arms and she wrapped hers around my body. I put my arms firmly around her small torso and she sat on my lap.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, stupidest boyfriend in the world." I laughed and she let go of me.

"Now c'mon, I have to show you your present." I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the stairs.

------ --- ----- -------

**Aww, u know u love me. Longest chapter yet!**

**Will Alex love her guitar?**

**Is Shane going to break up with Mitchie and tell Alex his feelings? **

**Find out next time on…Hero/Heroine!!! Lol R&R!**


	12. Possibly a Marraige

Sorry I haven't updated in forever and a half. I've been uber busy…yes I said uber…with school so here is my best for the time being. Sorry if it's suck-ish.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story besides Danielle and Zoey. Ruth is a real person if you were wondering. **

Nate's POV

"Nate…" Alex said for the third time. She couldn't even form a complete sentence, that's how amazed she was by her gift. I sighed.

"Alex, that's the third time you've said my name. I may have to change it if you continue this." Snapping out of her little trance, she shot me a glare.

"I'm sorry, but it's _so_ beautiful." She picked it up carefully, like it was made of glass and a slight movement could damage it. "Nate…how much did this cost? If it was over a hundred dollars then you are insane!" She started rambling.

"Just a little over that." I whispered in her ear. Her mouth dropped and she stared at me. "It was worth every penny." I took it from her hand and started playing a chord. "Needs to be tuned." I mumbled.

"Did I ever tell you how awesome my boyfriend is?" She wrapped her arms around me and our lips locked in a passionate kiss. I pulled away with what I was sure was a goofy grin on my face and she slightly blushed.

"Maybe once or twice." I replied. A huge smile was plastered on her face as she looked at me and back at the guitar still in my hand. I swung it up and strummed down the strings. Then I suddenly played short fast beats that sounded like a guitar solo out of Guitar Hero. Alex laughed as I banged my head up and down while still playing.

"Alright give me my guitar, Show Off." She hit my arm and pulled the instrument out of my hands, still being careful not to damage it. I walked behind her, and put my arms around hers to flip the guitar so the back of the neck was facing us. I knew her eyes found the silver inscription, and once she was done reading it a small, "Aww," escaped from her mouth. She turned her head toward me as best she could.

"Nate, you truly are amazing." We smiled, staring into each other's eyes. My lips found hers, placing a sweet kiss on them.

"-and they disappear. What the heck?" Shane's voice came from the hallway, sounding irritated. Alex started laughing and a grin spread across my face. Suddenly Shane walked into my room, and once he saw my arms wrapped around Alex a frown appeared on his face. "Well, I see you two aren't fighting anymore." He said, still irritated.

"Yup, thanks to you man." I replied.

"Of cour-" He stopped short. "Uh, you're welcome. Nice guitar Alex." After saying her name, he suddenly got all happy. She smiled at him, then at me.

"Thanks. Nate gave it to me, actually." She kissed my cheek.

"Ugh, excuse me while I go barf." Shane pretended to throw up and then left making gagging noises.

"I think he's really younger than me sometimes." I rolled my eyes. Alex shrugged.

"Maybe." We laughed, and I imagined what it would be like with Shane as younger brother. Nothing would really change. She put the guitar down and stretched.

"Well, I think I'm going to shower. Be right back." She kissed my cheek, grabbed her bag, and shut the bathroom door behind her.

Now to find out what's up with Shane…

Alex's POV

After locking the door to Jason's room, I started the shower letting the water get warm. I pulled off my-wait, Nate's shirt? _Why am I wearing his shirt?_ I looked down to find a pair of his sweatpants around my waist. _When did I get changed? Didn't I fall asleep in my clothes?_ I quickly realized the shower was running and pulled off the rest of my clothes while hopping into the shower. Pulling the curtain closed, the hot water ran down my body burning my slightly cold skin. I turned the temperature down then washed my hair and body. _Did he see me…_naked_?! _Goosebumps formed on my arms from this thought despite the warm temperature of the water. _Did I get changed and forget?_ All these thoughts ran through my mind as I turned the water off and ringed the extra water out of my hair. Opening the curtain, cold air swept across my body making me shiver.

I dried myself off and dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. I didn't feel like dealing with my hair, so I brushed it and put it in a messy bun. After shutting off the light, I left the bathroom. I needed to ask Nate a few questions.

Nate's room was empty. _Ugh, where did he go?_ I thought. Dragging my feet into the hallway, I heard a shower running which I estimated was Mr. or Mrs. Grey. No voices filled the rest of the emptiness. My gaze drifted to Jason's shut door. I walked over and lightly knocked on the door. No answer.

"Jason?" I called through the door. I heard some noises and the door opened revealing the oldest Grey brother in his pajamas.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I apologized.

"Well technically yes, but that was earlier when you and…Nate I'm guessing…were yelling at each other." He explained.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Hey uhm, can I come in?" He shrugged then stepped back, letting me in his bedroom.

I walked in and sat on his bed and he shut the door and followed me in. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know…how's life?" I looked up at him and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Alex, I know something is bugging you." He narrowed his eyes at me. I sighed.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way…but uhm…is it like, un-pure to see someone…with their clothes off?" I said the last part quietly.

"WHAT?! Lexi what are you trying to say?!" Yup, he blew up. I know because he used 'Lexi', he knows that I hate to be called Alexandria so when he's mad at me he uses that name.

"Wait, it's not what you think! Do you promise not to say anything to anyone?" He rolled his eyes, but stuck his hand out anyway.

"Fine." I smiled and we linked our pinkies. "I pinky promise." That's another thing between Jason and me. A pinky promise to us is almost as big a promise as a purity ring.

I explained to him that I fell asleep fully-clothed but realized earlier that I slept in Nate's clothes and I didn't know how it happened. Once I finished explaining he asked,

"Did you talk to Nate?"

"No, not yet. I was looking for him but since you were in your room I thought I'd talk to you first to see if you knew anything." I answered. "But, apparently you don't." I added. He shook his head.

"C'mon, we gotta go find Nate." Jason said while pulling me up by my arm. I didn't move. He turned around to look at me.

"You're not gonna say anything to him, are you?" I asked worried.

"No, but I may eavesdrop." He smiled, then continued to pull me out of his room.

Nate's POV

"What do you need to talk about?" I was currently in Shane's room, after bickering with him about stupid nonsense, and finally had gotten him to calm down. I told him I needed to talk to him, so here he was, asking me about what.

"It's about Alex." I responded. He opened his mouth to talk, but then closed it and nodded. "Last night I realized something. I realized that Alex is the only girl that has ever made me feel in love. I love Alex with all my heart and I want to prove it to her." I paused.

"Okay dude, are you telling me you want to like, break your promise or something? Because that's what I'm interpreting." Shane has no common sense.

"No. The exact opposite, actually." I waited for him to guess, but he just sat there staring at me. I took a deep breath. "I want to marry Alex, retard!" He gasped.

"Nate, you're too young to get married!" Shane exclaimed. I smacked my forehead. Where is Jason when I need him? As if by fate, the door flew open with Jason standing there, holding onto Alex's arm.

"Hey Shane have you seen-Nate! There you are!" He exclaimed happily.

"Hey Jase." I replied.

"Jason, get in here!" Shane hopped up and dragged him into the room. "Sorry Alex, brotherly meeting." And with that he shut the door in my girlfriend's face.

"What's going on?" Jason asked with a puzzled look.

"Nate wants to marry Alex!" Shane blurted. Jason's head whipped toward me.

"You what?!"

I sighed. "In the future, Shane. Not right this minute. Maybe once we're, I don't know, 21 or something." They both had relieved looks on their faces. "So, I want to give her a promise ring. To show how serious I am about this. And I stayed up all night thinking about it, not for the first time might I add."

Jason was the first to speak up. "Wow Nate. That's really serious. I'm…I'm real proud of you." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate that." I turned toward Shane. "What about you?"

"I'm sorry dude, but you're never going to get an okay from me." He got up, opened the door, and left the room. I looked over at Jason who gave me an apologetic look.

"Well that went well." I said sarcastically. Jason shrugged.

"When were you planning on giving it to her?" I smiled.

"I was thinking either Christmas or her birthday. Christmas is in about a month, and her birthday is in about 6 months."

"Oh do Christmas! Do Christmas!" He exclaimed happily, jumping up and down. I laughed.

"Okay Jase. Calm down. I'll do Christmas."

"Yay! I get to help pick this one out, too!" I nodded, unable to speak do to the fact that I was still laughing. Suddenly his face became serious. "Uhm, Nate? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Why was Alex wearing your clothes this morning?" My face grew hot and by taking one glance in Shane's mirror I saw that I was blushing. "Nathaniel, you're blushing." Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Hey Nate?" Once again Alex saves me! She appeared at the doorway. "Wat'cha guys doing?" She asked, twirling a piece of her wavy hair.

"I…was just about to find you! Are you up for some Guitar Hero?" I was so good at improvising.

"Oh, you are so on." She smiled then walked back into the hallway. I turned and smiled at Jason, who gave me a glare before I followed Alex downstairs.

Alex's POV

After about 2 hours of Guitar Hero, I had won 3 battles, 2 of which went into sudden death, sang as the leader singer for about 5 songs, and finally got onto the Hard difficulty. Nate? He won 7 battles, sang about 2 songs, and played guitar on Expert. Show off.

"Okay, I can no longer feel my arms or my fingers." I dropped the guitar and sat down. Nate laughed at me.

"Get used to it, when I give you guitar lessons it will be way more painful than that." I shot him a mortified look. "Kidding. After the first couple times the blisters go away." I tried to kick him but I was too tired.

"I'm hungry, go get me food."

"How about me?" He smirked then sat down next to me.

"You are pretty tasty." I replied with a smile. He leaned in and kissed my lips, and then we ended up making out for about 10 minutes. But this time we kept our clothes on. I heard the front door open but Nate stayed where he was on top of me.

"Why do I always find you two making out?!" Shane yelled. Nate fell off the couch while I was laughing my head off. "It's not funny! It's disgusting!"

"Sor-Sorry Sh-Shane!" I said in between laughs.

"Your just jealous, Shane." Nate joked while still sitting on the floor. Shane muttered something under his breath that sounded like, 'Yeah I am', but I couldn't tell.

"If you need me, I will be in my room. Please don't need me." With that he left the room and headed up the stairs.

"When did he even leave the house?" Nate asked.

"Oh when you and Jase were talking. He said he needed to get some air." I answered. His mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Nate?" Mrs. Grey called from somewhere. Suddenly she appeared in the room. "There you are, could you help me move something in the basement?"

"Sure thing mom." He got up and faced me. "Be right back." He kissed my cheek then disappeared with his mom. I wandered out of the room and upstairs. I heard someone singing and it sounded like it was coming from…_Shane's_ room. _He must have the radio on._ I thought. I walked up to his door, which was opened just a crack, and saw him sitting at his desk. He was singing a song I've never heard before, with the softest yet most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

_Girl you're beautiful_

_But you're not the one that I need_

_And girl you're wonderful_

_But you're not the girl for me_

I gasped, realizing the song was about Mitchie.

"Who's there?" I heard footsteps and Shane opened the door, staring down at me. _Oops._

**I think from now on I will end with cliff hangers. They are so fun to write. =D**

**Loved it? Hated it? Want to puke? Ew please don't. lol **


	13. Threat Number One

**Chapter 13! Wow**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Zoey, and Danielle. I don't own the Blitz, but I wish I did!! **

Alex's POV

"Alex?" Shane asked, staring at me.

"Hey, uhm, a-are you busy? Cause I can come back…" I started walking backwards hoping he wouldn't hunt me down.

"I know you heard it." He mumbled. I stopped.

"Shane…" I walked up to him. "I know you're trying to do this right, but maybe you should just tell her." He looked into my eyes, his eyes burning with passion. "When you gotta tell a girl something, tell her." I whispered.

Before I knew what was happening, Shane's lips were against mine with so much force, and his arms supporting my back. My body was numb. I had no idea what to do except stand there and let Shane kiss me. Suddenly he pushed me up against the wall and kissed my neck. My vision started getting blurry and everything went black.

*2 hours later*

Nate's POV

I sat on my bed with Alex in my arms, stroking her hair gently. I leave her alone for five minutes and Shane carries her downstairs unconscious. I smiled to myself. _That's my Alex, nice and stubborn._ That was only one of the many things I loved about her.

When Shane brought her downstairs Mom said we shouldn't take her to the hospital because she could wake up any second. Pfft, so much for that. It's been two freakin' hours. Suddenly Alex started to stir and her eyes opened. "Hey there." I whispered. She smiled up at me then sat up.

"Hey, did I fall asleep or something?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Not exactly…you kind of passed out." I admitted. She stared at me.

"Really? That explains why my head hurts." She held her head and closed her eyes. "I had a really crazy dream."

Is it possible to dream when you're not technically asleep? She continued talking.

"All I remember is that Shane and I were like arguing or something…" Just then Shane walked by my room then stopped short and whipped his head toward me and Alex. "And then he kissed me! Weird right?" Suddenly Shane ran into my room.

"Nate, it's not what you think!" He exclaimed. What was he talking about?

"Dude, what are you talking about?" I asked. Alex looked at him and suddenly yelled,

"Oh my god!"

"What? What are you guys talking about?" I looked back and forth in between them but they just stared at each other.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" She whispered. She looked up at Shane and he didn't make eye contact with her. "Oh my god." She repeated, but this time quiet and sad. The next thing I knew was that her head was in her hands and she was crying.

"Woah Alex, Ali, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it I'm sorry." Shane pleaded. He tried to hug her but she pushed him away and me in front of her.

"Stay away from me!" She sobbed.

"Shane, what the hell did you do to her?!" I yelled getting defensive.

"Noth…" He sighed. "I-I k-ki…"

"Dude, spit it out!"

"I kissed her!" He blurted. My eyes widened and my hands balled into fists. I slowly got off my bed.

"You. Did. What?" I practically growled. Shane looked like a little kid that just saw a monster.

"Dude, I-I'm sorry. I r-really didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking." He stammered. I took a step forward.

"Maybe this will knock some sense into that peanut brain of yours." Now it was my turn not to think. I lunged my arm up, my hand still in a fist, and punched Shane right in the jaw. He fell to the ground, holding his mouth with a look of pain on his face. "Never touch her again, Shane." I whispered coldly and walked over to Alex. Shock was printed across her face. The tears had slowed down and only damp cheeks and red eyes were evidence that she had been crying.

"Wow, Nate." She whispered. She got up and wrapped her arms around my torso. "You didn't have to do that, but thanks I guess." I chuckled.

"No problem."

Shane started to slowly get up, still holding his face with one hand. I noticed the bottom of his lip bleeding. Damn, I didn't think I was _that_ strong.

"Sorry man, but that's what you deserve." I said. But he didn't look at me. He was looking at Alex. As soon as they made eye contact she looked away and buried her face in my shoulder. "I think you should leave now."

Shane just nodded at me, took one last look at Alex, and left without a word. Who knew Shane was a douche?

Alex's POV

"Is he gone yet?" I mumbled into Nate's shoulder. Something I never wanted to witness just happened right in front me, _because of me._

"Yeah." Nate replied. I lifted my head and he kissed my forehead.

"Well I think I'll go clean up, I'm sure I look terrible." I smiled as did Nate.

"I think you look beautiful." I blushed and took his arm off my waist, then walked into his bathroom. One look in the mirror and I knew what described my appearance; pitiful. Turning on the cold water I rolled up the sleeves of my sweatshirt and began splashing my face. I heard someone knock on Nate's bedroom door and then talking. Grabbing a towel and drying my hands, I walked over and put my head up against the door.

"_Hey Nate, did Alex wake up yet?" _Mrs. Grey I'm assuming asked.

"_Yeah, she's in the bathroom fixing her hair I think."_ He got his lying skills from me.

"_Oh good. Does she need any Advil or some water?" _She asked.

"_Uhm, I'm not sure. I'll ask her when she is done."_

"_Alright then. Dinner is just about ready so come down soon."_

"_Okay, thanks mom."_ And with that I heard footsteps, indicating she left. I hung the towel up, brushed my hair, and put it back up into a ponytail. Opening the door, Nate looked at me and smiled. He got off his bed and walked over to me.

"Hey there sexy lady." He smirked.

"Hello hottie with a smokin' body." I answered smiling. He leaned down and kissed my lips, so much sweeter than Shane did…why am I thinking about Shane? I shook the thought out of my head, well not physically, and pulled away from Nate's lips. "C'mon, I'm hungry." I pulled him behind me out the door after grabbing his hand.

"Oh yeah, it's dinner time just to let you know." He laughed. I pretended to be surprised.

"Yes! Food!" I yelled. This time we both laughed. "Race ya." I quickly added, then zoomed down the stairs. When I got to the bottom my head hurt a little. _Well that was smart…_

"That was so not fair! Woah Lex, you okay?" Nate wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my temple. "Does your head hurt?" I nodded my head. "Well then…" He kissed it again. "I'm gonna…" My other temple. "Have to…" My right cheek. "Make that…" My left cheek. "Better." He whispered. His breathe sent shivers down my spine, forming goose bumps on my arms. Amazing how Nate had that effect on me.

"Excuse me young lovers." Nate let go and we turned around to see Jason moving his arms, commanding us to move. I laughed.

"Sowwy Jwason." I said in a little baby voice. He stepped closer to me.

"Sowwy nothing Awex." I pouted but he just laughed and walked into the kitchen. Nate and I followed him and saw Shane sitting at the table already.

I stopped short and involuntarily grabbed Nate's hand. I looked away from Shane and saw Jason grabbing his keys.

"Where ya going Jason?" I asked curiously. He looked up at me.

"I'm taking Ruth on a date." I awed and Nate and Jason laughed. I stole a quick glance at Shane and saw he still had his head down. My gaze went back to Jason.

"Well, tell her I said hi."

"Will do. Bye guys." Mr. and Mrs. Grey waved at him and Nate and I mumbled 'byes'.

"Alright kids, take a seat anywhere you like." Of course I sat next to Nate and as far away from Shane as possible. It was me across from Mr. Grey, Nate across from Mrs. Grey, and Shane across from no-one. Haha.

"Shane, you can sit next to your brother if you want." Mr. Grey said. Shane looked up. Oh my god.

"I'm okay here." He answered. Oh my freakin' god. Shane's face was…wow. Obviously his lip was cut, it _was_ bleeding earlier, but it was bright red! The left side of his face was swollen. Big time.

"I made chicken breasts, green beans, and some mashed potatoes for Shane." Mrs. Grey announced. "That boy has danger written all over him." Did his parents know what happened?

"What happened to you?" Nate asked. Shane glared at him, and even I felt uncomfortable.

"He says he ran into a door." Me and Nate exchanged glances. "The width part." Mr. Grey answered.

_So that's the excuse he comes up with…_ I thought.

Nate's POV

Dinner was the definition of awkward. No-one talked, and when someone did it was "Pass the chicken". The only amusing part was Shane putting the food into the right side of his mouth, which made me try not to burst out laughing. He just glared at me the whole time. Alex was the most silent. I think she felt guilty about it, but it wasn't her fault. It was Shane's. And Shane got what he had coming for him.

"Thanks for dinner mom." I put my dirty dishes in the sink and Alex followed suit.

"It was delicious. Thanks Denise." Alex complimented. After all the years of being friends, somewhere along the line my mom got tired of Alex calling her 'Mrs. Grey', so she told her to call her Denise. Sometimes it slips her mind and she calls her Mrs. Grey, but I don't think Mom minds all that much.

We walked upstairs and some of Alex's clothes were on her bed. "Ugh, I have to put clothes away here, too." Alex complained. I laughed. She gasped. "My phone!" She ran over and picked up her phone. I even think I saw her kiss it.

"Did you just kiss your phone?" She ignored me, purposely, and took a cable out of a drawer. I'm guessing it was her phone charger because she plugged it into the wall, and then her phone. _DoDoDoDoDoDoDo Do Do Do Do. _Ohh, her phone was dead. I get it now.

"Holy crap!" Her jaw dropped and she showed me her phone. **13 New Text Messages! **The screen read on her Verizon Blitz. I pressed clear. **5 Missed Calls! **Clear again. **3 New Voicemails!** Clear again. Finally, the screen went to her background, which was a picture of us and her banner said _I luv Nate :)_. I chuckled and she snatched her phone back. "What should I check first?!" She yelled.

"Calls?" I suggested. Usually people only called my phone if it was something important. Three-fourths of the other times it was text messages saying 'Hey, wats up?' and stuff like that.

"Dad, Mom, Mom, Mitchie, Dad." She read down the list. "Okay before I call them back, next I'll check my texts." I nodded and sat down on the bed. Alex stayed standing. Her fingers moved rapidly, quickly getting to her inbox. "Dad: So you'll come home Monday after school.

Forward, forward, forward, ugh stupid forward messages!

Mitchie: Hey girly! Why aren't you answering your phone?

Forward, Forward.

Dad: Hey sweetie. Justin is getting let out of the hospital Monday afternoon.

Mom: Hey honey just checking to see how you are. Justin is doing better.

Random Number: Hey Emily!" She scoffed. "Random wrong number." She mumbled.

"Dea-forward." She said quickly.

"No, you were saying Dee…" I said suspiciously.

"Something about December 1st will be the best day of your life."

"Okay, whatever." I gave in.

"Aaaand, Mom: Good morning Alex." She took a deep breath.

"That's a lot of text messages." I stated.

"Really? I didn't think so Nate." She said sarcastically. "So Justin is getting out Monday afternoon, which means I'll stay here Sunday night… and then go back to my house after school? Ugh, I'm confused." She flopped onto the bed on her stomach. I rubbed her back.

"It's okay, we'll figure this out." I whispered. She sat up and hugged me.

"Thank you Nate." Alex mumbled into chest.

"You're welcome."

"I mean for everything. For letting me stay here, for helping me through this Justin crisis, and for being my best friend. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me, Nate." I quickly retrieved my hand and wiped a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Alex, thank you for being you. You are my everything." Suddenly someone's phone started ringing.

_Just dance_

_It's gonna be okay_

_Da da doo doom _

_Just dance_

_Spin that record babe_

Alex pulled her phone out and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Break up with Nate, or else." Then the line went dead.

**Yayy, another cliffhanger. Teehee. Who do you think is on the other line?? First person to guess gets a virtual hug!! Yay! :D**

**Okayy, braces are SO NOT FUN! ARG!! **

**Oh one more thing, when I was writing Alex and Jason talking like babies, it reminded me of fellow author ****xxHeadInTheStarsxx**** when we were writing to each other. Haha. So that part is dedicated to you, Bridget. :)**


	14. It's Her

"Break up with Nate, or else." I spoke in a deep voice into the phone, then instantly hung up. I waited for Nate to break up with that little boyfriend-stealing bitch for an entire month! What happened? Nothing, Nate and…Alex-I shudder at the name-are 'going strong'. It makes me want to puke all over her ugly Converse. I mean, who the hell wears those shoes? Nate is the only that looks good in them. Anyway, it's time I step in and make them break up. Forever.

Nate's POV

We sat there staring at the phone for a good 15 minutes.

"Nate?" Alex mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"What does," She swallowed hard, "'Or else' mean?" I sighed.

"I have no idea. But whoever that was, they can't do anything to you! They won't do anything to you! They're bluffing!" I yelled. "I…I can't be the reason you get hurt. Alex, I can't be the reason that someone hurts you."

"Nate, you will never be the reason I get hurt. And for right now, I'm not going to do anything about this." She dropped her phone and put her hands up.

"Alex, you can't just give up that easily. Someone just _threatened _you, and you just let it go?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I don't exactly call 'or else' a threat, Nate. It would be a threat if they said, 'Break up with Nate, or…I will put snakes in your locker." I laughed but then went back to being serious.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked, still a little worried.

"I'm positive. Now, I have to call my parents." She picked up her phone and pressed some buttons. I have an unbelievable girlfriend. If this was any of my other ex's like Miley or Danielle, they would be plotting the other person's death by now. But Alex, she's just so…stubborn. And that's a really good thing in my eyes. She's got a good head on good shoulders.

"Hey momma." She said into the phone, obviously talking to Theresa. "I miss you too, and yeah I'm having a good time." She stopped and listened to her mom for about a minute. "Okay, that sounds good. Yup. He's right here, want to talk to him?" She took the phone from her ear and pressed speaker.

"Hi, Mrs. Russo." I said a little loud for her to hear me.

"_Hi Nate, how are you? Are you taking care of Alex?_" I laughed.

"I'm fine, and yes I'm making sure nothing happens to her."I narrowed my eyes at her and she just rolled hers.

"_That's good. How are your parents and your brothers?_" Alex coughed and I pushed her.

"Mom and Dad are fine, and happy to have Alex over. Jason actually has a girlfriend now that he's pretty serious about." I left out Shane and wondered if she noticed.

"_Well that's-tell Alex-love her-kay?_" Stupid hospital reception.

"Okay, bye Mrs. Russo!"

"Bye momma, I love you too!" With that I pressed end.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" I wiggled my eyebrows and she laughed.

"I'll tell you later." She got up and started putting her clothes away.

"Fiiiine." I laughed and she threw the pants that were in her hand at me. "Yes, I would love to take your pants off again, Alex." She spun around with a red face and I smirked.

"Maybe later." Her hand patted me on the head, then she walked out the door. Leaving all of her clothes still on the bed, and now on the floor. I laughed and put the rest of her clothes away for her.

Alex's POV

What bitch has the right to tell me to break up with _my _boyfriend?! And I could so tell it was a girl, I mean only girls make really retarded guy voices like that. Ugh, my life is so complicated. Ever since I started dating Nate…_No, that's stupid!_ I thought. It was just a coincidence. Everybody faces some big problems in their life, and I just happen to be facing a couple right now. _Don't freak out Alex. Just stay calm. _

I went to 'Received Calls' on my phone and the number said 'Restricted'. Wow, she was smart enough to do *67. There's a shocker. Pressing end, I saw the time was already 8:00 P.M. Might as well get to bed early, especially since I did just pass out a few hours ago. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me and I started twirling in the air.

"Agh! Nate, stop it!" I squealed. By now I was laughing and heard him laughing behind me. He put me down and started kissing my neck. "Mmm Nate, not now. I'm tired." I mumbled. But he continued to make me practically melt in his arms.

"C'mon Alex. The last time we had a real make out session was yesterday." He complained. I laughed but I spun around to see a serious look on his face. "Pleeeeease?" He pouted, his big chocolate-brown eyes replicating a puppy's…

I don't remember how we got there, but we ended up on his bed, him on top of course. The farthest we went was going shirtless. Don't worry, I kept my bra on. "Oh Alex, sometimes I honestly wish I didn't put this ring on my finger." He said after he lied down next to me. I'll be honest-I've thought about that too. But I also know that once I get married, it will make it all the more special when I do actually…do it. I sighed.

"You never now Nate, it might be worth the wait." I suggested. He propped up his head with his elbow and faced me. I ran my hand down his arm.

"If it's with you, then it most definitely will be." He leaned down and our lips met in a sweet kiss. After he pulled away I said,

"Let's not talk about marriage right now. I don't know why, but it always sort of scared me to think about my future as an adult. I mean, we are only 15." That wasn't the first time I told Nate how I felt about 'future talk'. When we were 13…

_-Flashback-_

_Alex Russo walked up to her best friend Nate and saw him looking at a list posted outside the main office. "Hey Nate, watcha looking at?" She asked her then-straight-haired friend._

"_This thing that tells you what job you're going to get when you get older." He replied, turning around to look at a very familiar face. _

"_Ugh, I hate when people predict your future for you." They started walking to the staircase. "Why can't we just wait and see what we end up doing? I honestly hate thinking about the future." She shuddered. They grabbed opposite sides of the railing and began climbing the stairs. _

"_Wow, that's pretty cool Lex. Most people are already like, saving for college. That includes me…well, my parents technically." He shrugged. _

"_Huh, not me." They reached the second level of their middle school. "See ya later."_

"_See ya." They high-fived then walked to their separate homerooms. _

_-End Flashback-_

"Hey," Nate snapped me out of my little trance. "Sorry, but it was just a little compliment." He smirked.

"So you're saying I'm going to be good in bed?" I smiled mischievously.

"Baby, probably." He admitted. Giggles left my mouth at his attempt to sound seductive. I started getting off the bed but he gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. Turning around I gave him a confused look.

"Nate, what are you doing?" I questioned. He had a worried look on his face.

"Alex, I know I sound paranoid, but-" He sighed. "I still don't trust Shane. Just because I gave him a piece of my mind, or more like fist, doesn't mean he won't try something again." Now I sighed. "You know him just as well as I do. He's nice sometimes, but he's also selfish." As much as I hated to admit it, Nate was right.

"Well, you're right. But won't your parents get a little mad when they see us sleeping in the same bed? It was different when we were little, you know." I smiled and he grinned.

"We'll just leave the door closed and hope they don't open it. If we locked it, well then they would have a reason for being mad." We laughed and I got under the covers. He copied my actions and wrapped his arms around me. I turned my head and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Natey." I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"Night Alex." He nuzzled his face into my hair, and the last thing I thought about before I drifted into a calm sleep, was thinking we were just like a cute married couple.

Nate's POV

Waking up to the smell of strawberry citrus shampoo is definitely the way I always want to wake up. I never noticed how good my shampoo smelled until now. Opening my eyes, I saw Alex still asleep with her head on my chest, her body to my right, and one leg thrown over my body. I silently laughed and started remembering the dreams I had last night.

_Alex laughed as we walked down the sidewalk on a sunny day, our hands clasped together with our fingers intertwined. Her hair was blowing in the warm wind, and her eyes were sparkling like melted chocolate. "C'mon Nate!" She exclaimed happily as we ran towards an unknown destination. Suddenly we were at a big park, and in front of us was a fountain. I looked at Alex and she smiled up at me, her eyes mischievous. I knew what she was going to do. She pushed me and I went head first into the fountain, but my head didn't hit anything. Instead I went about 7 feet underwater and swam back up to the surface. _

Then I woke up after that because Alex had slightly kicked me in her sleep. I chuckled at the 3 AM memory. After I had gone back to sleep I had another dream…

_I'm standing in front of the cafeteria, and it's empty except for one person. I walked up to them but suddenly someone started calling my name from behind me. "Nate! Nate!" They said, trying to get me to turn around, but I kept walking to the person, who now looked like Alex. As I get closer I see they're crying, and it's not Alex. It's Mitchie. I reach out to her, but then a hand spins me around and Shane is looking at me. His eyes almost burn me, the way he's staring. I turn back around and now Alex is sitting on the table, trying to get Mitchie to stop crying, but Mitchie just pushes her away. Now I'm really confused, but the bell rings and suddenly I'm dragged out of the cafeteria by the random students flooding through the cafeteria and hall ways. I screamed out for Alex, but instead I see her and Shane walking up the stairs, holding hands. _

My heart beats wretchedly, but I keep telling myself it was just a dream. I guess my heart woke Alex up, because she opened her eyes and looked up at me. Suddenly my out-of-control organ calmed down, knowing Alex was right here and she wasn't going anywhere. I smiled.

"Good morning. How long have you been up?" She said after kissing my cheek.

"Uhm, a couple minutes." I answered. She rested her head back on my chest and starting drawing on my stomach with her fingers. "S-stop, that ti-tickles!" I laughed out. She giggled and sat up. BANG BANG BANG! Someone knocked on my door and Alex hopped up. "Bathroom!" I whispered. She nodded and slid across the floor into the bathroom. "C-come in!" I called.

"Hi sweetie. Did I wake you?" Mom walked a few feet into the room. I shook my head.

"Nope, I was just saying good morning to Alex…" Crap I'm an idiot! She gave me a puzzled look. "She came in and wanted to brush her teeth." I lied.

"Oh, ok. I'm going to make pancakes." My face lit up. "Yes, the blueberry kind." I laughed and she left the room. I got up and quickly made my bed. Realizing I was still shirtless from last night, I grabbed a t-shirt from my drawer and threw it on.

"You so got your lying skills from me." Alex commented, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. I smirked.

"Or from Shane." I mumbled. Wow, why was I even mentioning that traitor?

"C'mon, I'm hungry again." We laughed as we went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Boring. That is how I would describe Sunday morning. Between doing homework and avoiding Shane, Alex and I were bored out of our minds. So at lunch time we went down to the deli and got some cold cuts on rolls. We walked around eating those for a while, went to a park, talked and sat on the swings, raced home, and had a texting contest. Phew, we know how to keep ourselves occupied. Dinner went the same as the night before, and once again Jason wasn't there because he had to go back to campus. I'll never understand college schedules. But he'd be back in a month, so Alex wasn't too upset when he left.

Alex spent the night taking all of her clothes out of the drawers that my mother had forced her to fill. I for one didn't fell like joining her, so I decided to write a song. Yeah, it's not coming too well.

"Yes, I finally finished!" Alex declared, walking into my room. I put my guitar down and smiled at her. She looked over at the clock and frowned.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked concerned. She sighed.

"Tomorrow. I'm scared. Shane, Mitchie, creepy threat girl." She bit her nail.

"Hey, you said so yourself there's nothing to worry about." I said softly.

"I guess you're right. Goodnight Nate." She kissed my lips then grabbed my hand. "And thanks." I smiled at her.

"No problem."

Threat Girl's POV

"_Are you sure it's gonna work?" _Miley asked me over the phone. I sighed. She is so stupid sometimes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go pick out an outfit with the details I told you." I ordered her.

"_Okay fine. I'll go through with this 'Gang up on Alex' plan."_ She agreed. I smiled.

"That's what I want to hear. Bye Miles."

"_Bye Danielle." _

**Did anyone guess it?! No?! Ugh, I guess I didn't give a good hint. Darn. Hehe. What exactly IS Danielle's plan? Btw, Danielle is Nate's Ex. Remember?**

**Review please!!! :)**


	15. Mondays Suck

Alex's POV

_This is it…_I thought sadly. Nate stood by my side, his hand wrapped firmly around mine. We looked up at the letters bolted onto our high school. **Overlook High School** it read. I'd never given much thought to why our school was named the way it is, and right now I would much rather learn that than attend school right now.

"C'mon Lex, you need to do this." Nate softly spoke. I nodded, knowing he was right. After one big sigh, we walked up the steps and pushed the doors open. The hallways looked the way they always did. It may be a Monday, but kids are still excited to see their friends after a very long weekend. At least it was for me.

"Nate, when's Christmas break?" I whined. He cracked a smile and quickly glanced at me. Grabbing my hand he dragged me down the hallway.

"A couple weeks." He replied, weaving through students and giving some guys high fives and knuckle touches. I waved to a couple girls and guys. Miley walked past us and I saw her glare at me but I thought nothing of it. She seriously needed to get a life and stop wearing so much pink. Nate and I went to our lockers but unfortunately we have separate homerooms so we hugged and went in opposite directions.

I opened the door to my homeroom and saw just about almost everyone was here. I think I should start getting here earlier. The teacher, Ms. Leither, was looking through some papers on her desk.

"Alex!" Someone squealed. But it wasn't just someone…

"Mitchie!" I spun around and put a fake smile on my face. Now I'm not saying I'm not happy to see my best friend, but when her boyfriend kisses you and you're scared to tell her, you might fake a smile too. She skipped over to me and we wrapped our arms around each other. I laughed at how perky she was on a Monday.

"I missed you soo much! I'm never going away without you again!" She said, of course exaggerating. Now that I thought about it though, it does feel like I haven't seen her in forever. When did I last see her, Thursday?

"Never leave me again!" I hit her arm and she smiled at me.

"Someone's needy!" She sang. We sat down and started chatting, not caring we weren't in our own seats. I sit in the front row, first seat; she sits in the back row, second to last seat. When there are three rows and 20 students in between you, it's hard to have a conversation.

"-and I'm so stupid I forgot your present at my house..." Mitchie continued to rant on while I pretended to listen. Hey, at least I got a present.

"Alright everyone please return to your own seats! I need to take attendance really quick before they yell at me again." Ms. Leither called over the noise. I giggled-she always forgets to take attendance. I liked her though; she was young, fresh out of college, and all the guy teachers practically stared at her when she walked down the hallway. I didn't have her as a regular teacher because she was teaching 9th grade.

Grabbing my backpack I plopped down into my own seat. Miley slid into the seat behind me. Yes, I was cursed to seat near her for a whole 10 minutes. Usually we ignore each other but today I swear I felt her staring daggers at the back of head. Ms. Leither quickly looked at each row. There was mine, Miley's, this guy Drew who was pretty cool, and another guy behind him.

"Okay class…feel free to do whatever. If I see food, it's mine." She said jokingly and sat down at her desk. Almost everyone got up and moved. I walked to the back of the room towards Mitchie. She slid a granola bar out of her backpack and pulled some of it off. I gave her a look.

"What? You know me, I never have time for breakfast!" I rolled my eyes and talked to a couple of guys sitting near us. They were talking about what they were doing over Christmas break, how when it snows they're gonna 'shred' on their snowboards, and things like that. The bell rang and everyone got up and exited the classroom.

"One day she's gonna see you." I said. Mitchie walked next to me.

"Hopefully not. Then I'd go hungry until lunch which is too far away." She whined. I'm sure I've said this before, but Mitchie is always thinking about food. I constantly wonder how she stays so skinny. Yeah, I'm skinny too, but I don't do any sports all winter.

"It sucks for you and Nate. You both have 7th period lunch."

"I know! You're lucky you have 6th with Shane." Just at the sound of his name I felt a huge guilt trip electrify my body. I guess Mitchie saw my expression.

"You okay Lex?" Mitchie asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Ugh, where's Nate when I need him? Mitchie shrugged as we kept walking to Spanish. "So…" I continued, trying to make this situation less awkward. "Where'd you get your shirt?" I asked randomly. She smiled.

"When we stopped for lunch there was this cute shop across from the café we were at, so I asked my mom if I could check it out…" I easily zoned out knowing there was a long story ahead of us. At least I got her talking. "…it caught my attention like a hot guy at the beach!" I laughed. "Oh Alex, it's so perfect! You're going to love it!" Oh I think she's talking about my present. Just then we arrived at Spanish.

"Hola Mitchie! Alex." She said my name like she was saying the word 'detention'. Ms. Cicala hates me, no joke. "Where were you ladies Friday?" She asked, curious. The bell rang making us jump a little. "Oh, I went to Pennsylvania and…wait wait Alex wasn't here Friday?" Crap, I never told Mitchie about Justin.

"Uhm, Justin was…" I took a deep breath. "…i-in the hospital. He was involved in a skateboarding accident. I didn't feel like coming to school Friday." Ms. Cicala's expression softened.

"Justin?! Oh my, please tell him I said to get well very, very soon." I nodded and Mitchie and I took our seats.

'Nice lie.' Mitchie mouthed to me. I was about to tell her it wasn't a lie but Ms. Cicala interrupted me.

"Hola class!" She said.

"Hola, Ms. Cicala." Everyone mumbled. I swear I saw her make a face before she took attendance. After that I didn't have a chance to talk to Mitchie because we took notes the entire period. If you miss any notes in Spanish class, you will most likely get a zero average or close. Finally the bell rang telling me to get my butt to History. Mitchie had English.

"See you later." She said before running off in the opposite direction.

"Unless she's hunting Shane down, I'm guessing you haven't told her yet?" I spun around to face Nate. I fell against his chest.

"My. Life. Sucks." I mumbled. He took my hands in his own.

"No, it's just called being a teenager." Nate answered. I made a face.

"Why are you so smart?" We started walking down the hallway.

"Well it's not Shane or Jason…" I laughed. Nate always knows how to cheer me up. "There's that laugh that I love." I blushed a little and looked away. "I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." He waved goodbye and walked upstairs.

Do I really need to learn about Lewis and Clark? I mean, I learned about them in what, 8th grade? Walking out of my classroom I saw Shane. I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was facing him.

"What do you want Shane?" I asked, obviously ticked off.

"Please don't tell Mitchie." He said softly. My expression changed. "Please, let me tell her." I just stared at him for a second, looking at his face, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Are you really gonna tell her or just pretend nothing happened?" I asked skeptically.

"No, I'm going to tell her. Even if I break her heart, I want to be blamed. Not her best friend." My mood lightened a little.

"Thanks Shane. You really are a good person deep down. I just forgot that over the past couple days." He smiled a heartwarming, genuine smile.

"'I'll take that as a compliment, Alex." I smiled and he walked off in the opposite direction. Probably to hang out with his senior buddies. I just hope Mitchie doesn't get hurt too badly…

So I'm going to skip ahead to lunch. Well, my lunch. 6th period. I wasn't really sure when Shane was going to tell Mitch, if he even was, but I wanted to know so I could comfort her. Every few minutes I would see Shane steal a glance at me from his table, which was a few tables away. I tapped one of my friends Cori on the shoulder.

"Do you see Shane?" I asked her. She looked over to him, trying not to make it obvious, and snickered.

"Alex, he's staring at you." Urgh. This boy was making this whole situation terrible.

"Ugh. Thanks Cori." She smiled then continued eating her sandwich. I threw away my lunch, feeling Shane's eyes watching me the whole time, and walked out of the cafeteria to the bathroom. When I walked out there was still a decent amount of time left until 7th period, so I walked around. I turned a corner and saw Miley…and Danielle? In my locker?! I hid behind the wall and stuck my head just enough to see what they were doing. I couldn't really see what they were doing because Danielle was blocking my view, but I know they did something. When they finished they carefully closed my locker, fixed their hair, and walked into another hallway. I quietly ran to my locker and touched the dial, pulling my hand away like it was on fire. Nothing happened. Yet. I entered my combo and pulled up the lever. Still, nothing happened. I stepped to the side, opened my locker, waiting for something to fly out at me. After about a minute it seemed like nothing was going to happen so I looked inside. My usually navy locker was now spray painted pink. I mean the _entire _thing was hot pink. The small walls, my books, my shelf…all pink. I stared in horror at it for a few minutes, and then finally slammed the door shut. I was so beyond pissed off right now._ This means war._

Nate's POV

"Nathaniel? The answer?" I jumped out of my little space-out and looked up at my English teacher.

"Huh? Uh, uhm, number 4 right?" I stuttered. She nodded, looking really annoyed. "It's a run-on sentence because there's no period after the word editorial." I replied. She looked satisfied and moved on to find another student to torture. I breathed in a silent sigh. Suddenly outside the door I saw Alex flailing her arms, probably trying to get my attention. I looked up at the clock. Eight minutes were left in the period. Involuntarily, my hand raised into the air.

"Yes?" Yeah, she was still annoyed.

"May I use the bathroom?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Quickly." I got up and calmly walked to the door, then turned and saw Alex. I pulled her away from the classroom so my teacher couldn't hear us.

"You know that girlfriend you had one summer?!" She whisper-screamed at me. I had no idea where this was going.

"Who, Paige?" I asked.

"I don't care what her name is!" She said in the same tone as before. "Is she as psycho as your other exes?"

"I-I don't know. I met her at summer camp. I haven't seen her since." I replied honestly.

"Well maybe she can join up with the other two and they can all plan little schemes on me together!" She had me really confused now.

"Calm down. Calm down. What are you so angry about?" I questioned.

"Would you like to see my locker? Those two bimbos spray-painted the entire freakin' thing pink!" Oh no.

"Oh god, are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious here, Nate!" She threw her arms in the air for emphasis."There's no way I'm going to the principal. That's what they want me to do. I have to plot revenge!" She had her thinking face on.

"No no no no. Can't we just ask them why they're being two egg heads and leave as much drama out of this as possible?" I asked. Damnit, why are Danielle and Miley such freaky obsessed exes?

"Yeah, nice try Nate. You know me. I can't go down without a fight." She was right. Urgh. I'm a fifteen-year old guy, my only problems should be about stupid homework. Not my ex-girlfriends terrorizing my now-girlfriend. Oh, and when I'm getting Alex's ring…I guess when Jason comes back we'll pick one out.

"Nate! Don't space out on me!" My glance went back to her. I smiled to myself. Her face got confused. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"Just looking at you makes me the happiest guy in the world." I blurted. A blush spread across her cheeks and I felt my own face get hot.

"You should get back to class." She smiled at me.

"Bye." I gave her a kiss on the lips and spun around, walking into English class with the biggest smile in the world on my face.

Alex's POV

Nate just basically made me forget all about stupid Miley and Danielle. He was just so perfect. Almost too perfect. Sometimes I swear I don't deserve him. I mean, I always thought we would just grow up together as best friends, go through high school as best friends, you get the picture. But this year…man has my life taken a big turn.

Shane's POV

_BBBBBLLLLLLLLIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG! _The bell rang, and I was standing outside Mitchie's classroom. Sophomores and a few juniors filed out of the room, and in the middle of it I saw Mitchie walk out.

"Hey there." She looked up and a huge smile lit up her face.

"Shane!" She threw her arms around me and I awkwardly hugged her back. When she let go we started walking down the hallway. "I missed you so much! It was terrible not being able to be with you."

"Yeah, ha-ha." Was all I said. Right now I was thinking of other things…

"So, want to come over to my place after school?" Like that. She nodded.

"Sure, that'd be cool." As we walked, my stomach grew in bigger and bigger knots. And it's not the pizza I just ate for lunch.

It was guilt. Breaking up with Mitchie was going to be a lot harder than I originally planned. Figures.

**So I know I haven't updated in over a month, but I have my reasons! Trust me; the guilt of not updating was eating me alive! Half of this was written in my English notebook, letting you all know I didn't forget about it! And speaking of that, I feel as if I've lost some readers. Is it simply disinterest, or am I taking too long with these updates? I promise the next chapter will be up way quicker than this one. Review?**


	16. Falling Apart

Nate's POV

I really hope Alex doesn't do anything crazy. She's been know as a...schemer, and knowing it's Danielle and Miley she wants revenge on, it can't end well. Speaking of Danielle, I have 8th period with her so that should be fun. Not.

While walking to my locker, I saw Mitchie walking away from Shane and when he spotted me he ran up to me.

"Nate!" He said over the noise of all the other students.

"Get away from me Shane." I said annoyed. He made a face.

"Dude, are you seriously still mad? I admit, what I did was wrong, but I'm going to try to fix things-"

I cut him off. "And how do plan on making things better Shane?"

"I invited Mitchie over after school. she's going to head to her house to grab some stuff, then come over to ours where I will explain everything to her." Shane answered. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck with that." And before he could answer, I continued walking to my locker. A second later the bell rang, making me pretty sure that Shane was late to class. Oh well, I'm sure his teachers are used to it.

Opening my locker, there was a piece of looseleaf folded up at the bottom. Curious, I picked it up and unfolded it.

Natey,  
We're sure you heard what happened to your little whore--I mean girlfriend. That's nothing compared to what else will happen if you aren't single soon. We already threatened her, don't make us threaten you too.  
Sincerely,  
PIP (Pretty In Pink)

P.S. You're hair is super sexy today. ;)

I looked up, weirded out, and touched my hair. I didn't really do anything different with it than I normally do....and why am I talking about my hair?! This letter has one word written all over it. Well actually, two. Miley and Danielle.

Angrily opening my backpack and practically throwing my books into my locker, I slammed the door shut. I slowly folded the note back up and put it in my back pocket. Alex was right, I do have crazy, obsessive, jealous ex-girlfriends.

Alex's POV

Drowning out the sound of my teacher's voice, I randomly scribbled down unrealistic plans of revenge on Miley and Danielle. Pool of man-eating sharks? Nope. Run-away chainsaw? I wish. Suddenly and idea popped into my head, and I anxiously wrote it down. This one? Oh yeah.

BBBLLLLIIINNNNGGGG! Wow 7th period is over already? Oh well, if it means I get home faster, it's fine with me. My class filed out of the room with me in the middle of the big group. I started walking down the hallway and Dean walked up next to me.

"Hey Russo." He greeted me.

"Uh, h-hey Dean." Honestly, I still think Dean has a thing for me and I do not want him making a move on me again.

"So, I texted you over the weekend." He said, slightly annoyed. Probably because I didn't answer.

"Yeah sorry, I had...things going on." I said quietly.

"Well, I apologized. For you know, what happened last week. Tell Nate I never meant to get in between you guys, okay? I heard him blow up on you when I left and I just hope I didn't cause anything bad to happen." He looked down at me with sincere eyes. I smiled a soft smile at him.

"Thanks Dean. And I'll tell Nate. He'll be glad to have one of his friends back." He smiled back at me.

"See you around, Russo."

"Bye Dean." I gave him a little wave and he walked away. A few seconds later I walked through the door of my art class. "Mitchie!" I exclaimed. Yeah, I was in a better mood than this morning. Besides what happened to my locker, my day was going really well.

"Alex, you know I hate being called Mitchie." She joked, walking over to me. I giggled and we embraced in a hug. Basically every time we see each other we just hug. "So, is Alexandria going to the home of Shane, Nathaniel, and sometimes Jason today?" I laughed at what she called us.

"Hmm, I'm not sure Michelle. It is Michelle, isn't it?" She pushed me and I started to crack up. Through my laughs I got out, "Probably."

"Cool, me too. Shane invited me over." I stopped laughing and looked at her. Seriously Shane?! "Lex, what's wrong?" I looked at her.

"Nothing, I just...remembered something." I smiled fakely at her for the second time today. She looked a little suspicious but luckily my art teacher walked into the room and saved me.

"Sorry, I was in the office to get some papers, but I'm sure all of you were on your best behavior." She said looking around at all of us. We all smiled innocently at her. "Now you may get your projects and work on them." Everyone started moving around, getting out what they needed. I grabbed my dinosaur off the self.

"Isn't this thing gorgeous Mitch?" I asked, holding it up. It was actually pretty demented.

"Whatever you say Alex." She smiled, getting her own dinosaur. We grabbed some newspaper and that stuff that looked like elephant snot and began papier mache-ing our dinosaurs. "Once this dries hopefully next class I'll be able to paint." Mitchie commented.

"Eh, I still have to do the tail on mine." I said, examining the 'artwork' in front of me.

"Ugh, this stuff is getting all over me!" Mitchie complained. I laughed at her. "Oh, you think that's funny?" She asked me with one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe. Okay yes, it's hilarious." I said giggling. Suddenly I felt something wet hit my cheek and my neck. I glanced at Mitchie's hand, frozen in air, and then lastly Mitchie's face, with an expression of pure shock. I'm sure mine matched hers. "You. Did. Not." I said slowly.

"I think I did."

Without thinking, I dipped my hand in the tub of paste and flung my hand in Mitchie's direction. "Oh my god, you got in in my hair!" We broke out in a little war, drowning each other in gloop and some newspaper.

"Girls!" Our heads shot up to look at our teacher, who looked very angry.

"H-hi Mrs. Hanson..." I said weakly.

"Mitchie, Alex, would you like to explain to the principal why you are covered in papier mache and your art projects are not?" We shook our heads no. "I'll let this go because you've both behaved pretty well in my class this year. How old are you, ten?" I looked at Mitchie but we both stayed quiet. "Go wash up in the bathroom. Now." Mitchie and I scampered out of the classroom and quickly walked to the bathroom. She started pulling out some paper towels when I looked at my reflection in the mirror and started laughing hysterically. Mitch walked up next to me and after a second, she joined me. We probably looked like complete idiots, standing here laughing and pointing at our hair and then laughing harder. She ripped a piece off and handed it to me.

"Sorry about that. It's almost Christmas break and I'm just loosing it." She said while wiping her neck off. I wet the towel in my hand.

"Aren't we all?" I asked, raising my arms in the air and looking around. She smiled and surprised me with a hug. Gladlly accepting the hug, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"You're such an awesome friend." She whispered. And...cue the guilt trip.

Nate's POV

This is annoying me. Badly. My gaze wondered back over and of course, she was still stealing glances at me. As soon as our eyes met, they rapidly went down to focuse on her sparly notebook. She's probably wondering if I got that stupid note her and Miley wrote.

"Danielle?" Her eyes flew up to look at the teacher's stern face. "Is there something you want Nathaniel to know?" God I hated it when teachers call me that. Danielle shook her head back and forth, making the teacher go back to something on her desk. I pulled out my Blackberry Storm and hiding it under the desk, texted Danielle.

'Wat do u want?' After a few minutes my screen lit up with the words 'NEW TEXT MSG'. Like it wasn't obvious.

'U kno wat i want.' I sighed. Well that figures. As much as it would probably help us in the drama department, I could never bring myself to break up with Alex. It took me long enough just to finally realize how much I actually loved her, more than a friend. Now I see the perfect way her body curves, how bright her eyes shine after we kiss, just how sexy she looks in her bra...Okay getting ahead of myself. Slightly ticked off, I replied to Danielle's message.

'Too bad. Not gonna happen.' My fingers tapped onto the touch screen. I quickly slid my phone back into my pocket as my teacher started walking toward me.

"If I wasn't so angry with her right now, I would have taken those away." she said to me. My eyes bulged. "Did you finally resolve the problem?" I simply shook my head yes. "Good. Thank you, Nathaniel." As she started to walk away I stopped her.

"Please, ma'am, it's Nate." The teacher looked taken aback, but continued back to her desk. I gurantee you she calls me Nathaniel tomorrow.

Alex's POV

It was finally the end of the day, which meant after a very long weekend, I could finally see Justin. I was almost scared to see him, probably covered in bandages and bruises. My eyes closed involuntarily, shielding the thought from entering my mind again. As I was about to shut my locker Nate walked up to his.

"Hey." I said quietly. He seemed like he was in a bad mood. He turned his head to me, and a smile spread across his lips.

"Hey there, baby." Nate pulled me in for a hug, and I gladly let him hold me while my arms were around his stomach. Taking a deep breath, his scent hypnotized me, and for a second it was hard to think straight. Unfortunately he stepped back, ruining my happy place. He dropped some books into his backpack and slammed his locker shut.

"I get to see him today." I could tell Nate was confused at first by my words, but then he seemed to understand.

"Are you scared?" He asked, looking ready for me to jump into his arms. My mouth formed a care-free smile, making me think I was beginning to go delusional.

"Yes and no." Nate nodded his head, probably just making me think I'm making sense. Which I don't think I am.

Our feet moved together, side by side bringing us to our destination. For a few minutes it was just silence between us, our hands clasped together and me slightly leaning towards him. A complete stranger would probably see us as a cute teenage couple.

Once we finally got on the bus, Nate and I found an empty seat and slid into it. Nate spoke up. "Want me to come with you?" He asked, whispering it in my ear. I nodded my head, letting it rest on his shoulder. His arms slid around me, protecting me from the world.

xXx

"I'm nervous." I said to Nate. We were standing in front of my house, once again our fingers intertwined.

"Don't be." Sighing, I took big steps toward the front door. Nate was right by my side, ready to catch me if I fell. Turning the door knob seemed to take me forever, and actually opening the door probably would have taken even longer if my mother hadn't met me there and finished opening it. I dropped my backpack and looked at her.

"He's upstairs, nice and healthy." She smiled at me. I smiled back, and almost as if I didn't believe her, starting toward the stairs.

"Want me to come with you?" Nate asked, just as he did before on the bus. My head turned over my shoulder.

"Thanks, but I think I'm good." I gave him a small smile. He returned an encouraging one and I finished climbing the stairs. "Justin?" I asked, lightly knocking on his door. To my surprise, the door opened revealing Max. "Maxi!" I cried, giving him a bone-crushing hug. He awkwardly patted my back.

"C'mon, he's laying on his bed." He said, taking my hand and leading me into Justin's room.

It wasn't as worse as I had imagined. He lay there, with a white bandage around his head and right arm. Minor bruises were on his cheeks and both arms. The worst part was probably the cast on his left foot. "Oh, Justin." I said, looking at his black and blue body.

"It's okay, Als, hugs don't hurt." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso. His arms went around my shoulders.

"I'm just so glad you're alright." I mumbled into his chest. He patted my back.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I would never leave you, you know that right?" A few tears slipped out of my eyes and stained his shirt.

"I know. I know." Max came over and joined us, and we all sat there hugging each other, making me think that maybe everything was finally going to be okay.

xXx

"Be home by five, alright sweetie?" Mom called from the kitchen. Nate and I were heading out the door to his house, where a decent amount of my clothes stayed in the drawers of the guest room.

"Got it. Love you!"

"Love you too!" I pulled the door closed and after a few minutes we arrived at the Grey residence. I stopped outside the front door.

"Nate, do you hear that?" I asked, thinking there was a good chance I could be hearing things. Shockingly, he answered, "Yeah, I do." His face was confused, probably identical to mine. But in almost a split second his expression changed.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"What, what is it?" I asked confused. He knew something I didn't.

"Ah shit." He swore under his breath. Before I could ask what it was he figured out a second time, he opened the door and quickly led me inside. Just to find Mitchie running down the stairs, her face red and tears streaming down her face.

When she saw me I could practically feel the hate reverberating around the room. We stood there for a few seconds, while my brain processed what just happened with Mitchie. Oh my gosh, Shane told her...

"Mitch..." I said weakly.

"Save it. Alex, how could you do this to me? I can't believe you." I opened my mouth to answer, but no excuse could come out. I couldn't just blame Shane for this. "Oh here, this is for you." Mitchie pulled something out of her bag, threw it on the ground, and ran past Nate and I out the door. Nate bent down, picked up my gift, and flipped it over. I gasped.

Under the broken glass, inside the frame with the words, Best Friends Forever, was a picture of Mitchie and I when we were ten years old. I took it into my hands and looked at the captured moment. When I raised my head up, Shane was walking down the stairs, looking like a complete mess.

"What the heck did you tell her?"

(A/N: I doubt anyone is going to read this, but if someone does, thank you for wasting your time to read what I have to say. It's been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry for that, but barely anybody is reading this story. I'm not gonna stop writing, but I probably end it soon. This story really has no point, and I get bored writing new chapters. When I finish this one, though, I have a new story. So look out for it soon. Happy Summer!) 


	17. Let Go

**Songs belong to O.A.R. and Demi Lovato. Although I did change one line :)**

"What the heck did you tell her?" I demanded. Shane's face looked guilty, but I couldn't help to feel sorry for him. At least he had the decency to tell her himself, rather than have her find out from a random stranger.

"Well…" He started in a shaky voice. Nate and I kept our eyes glued to Shane's face, (which was healing from the…incident), waiting for an answer. "I may have lied about what happened…"

**Mitchie's POV**

I felt so betrayed, I felt so angry, and I felt so…hurt. How could Shane and Alex do this to me? I loved them both, and while I'm gone they think that they can just hook up. I cannot believe Nate forgave Alex for cheating on him with his own _brother._

"Mitchie is that…Oh my goodness what's wrong?" My mom said walking towards me from the kitchen. By now I'd forgotten tears stained my cheeks. My appearance probably screamed _"What a wreck". _

"I just…w-want to go to m-my room." She nodded and let my walk up the stairs. I dropped my bag on the desk chair when I felt my phone suddenly start vibrating in my pocket. My fingers fished it out and the frown on my face deepened when I read the name on the caller ID. _Alex. _

Leaving my phone forgotten on my bed, my legs carried me over to my keyboard. I gently pressed the on button, and let my fingers dance over the keys, expressing without words the pain my heart was feeling.

**Nate's POV**

"Dude, what do you mean you might have lied?" I asked sharply. Alex kept her eyes focused on Shane; I could almost see the brown around her pupils turning red.

"Just hear me out before you yell and scream at me." Alex and I stayed still, waiting for him to continue. "I…told her that we kissed," He motioned between Alex and himself, "but that you were…okay with it." This set Alex off.

"You did what?!" I covered my ears. "Shane she is my best friend! I would never do that to her! Why would you lie about that?!" She began to run towards Shane - most likely to kick him where she shouldn't – but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to my side.

"Because I didn't want to hurt her too badly! And you think she's you're best friend when you don't even realize how much she has been hurting in the past month!" Alex stopped struggling to get out of my grip and stared at Shane.

"What?" She whispered.

_How many times can I break_

_Till I shatter?_

"Do you know _why _she went to Pennsylvania?"

"No." Alex's voice was shaky. I tried to grab her hand but she pulled it out of my grasp.

_Over the line, can't define_

_What I'm after_

Shane let it all out.

"Her cousin commit suicide, which caused her aunt and uncle to end up getting divorced with how stressed they were and fighting so much, and now her mom and dad are going to marriage counseling because they think they have problems." He clenched his fists. "I bet you didn't know any of this, right? Huh, some _best friend _you are!" Alex's eyes started to get watery and she tried to rapidly blink them back.

"I broke up with her because of the reasons I told you, but also to make Mitchie's life a little bit easier. At least _I'm _trying to help her out!" That hit Alex. She broke down, crying and screaming "NO!" over again.

_I always_

_Turn the car around_

"Alex…" I tried wrapping my arms around her. She pushed me away.

"Nate, d-don't you see wh-what's happening?" I looked skeptically at her.

"What do you mean, Lex?" Instead of my voice being soothing it was just coming out strained.

"Everything that's happened…it's because of us! And the worst part is, Shane's right!" I glanced over at him and he smiled then pouted.

"Hey!" He yelled offended. We both ignored him.

"No, don't tell me…" I couldn't finish.

"Nate, we're…we're not…we can't…it's not working. It's just tearing everyone apart."

"No, Alex please-" She pressed a finger up to my lips.

"I'm sorry." After saying those words, she got up and ran out of the house, my eyes staring at the spot she just once stood.

"It's all my fault." Shane spoke up. I stared at him, no expression on my face, nothing except Alex running through my mind.

"No." I said. I'm not sure if it's an answer to what Shane said, or not believing Alex just left me. "No, no, NO, NO!" I slammed my fist as hard as I could into the nearest object.

"Shane Paul Grey, Nathaniel Adam Grey, what is going on here?!"

**Alex's POV**

_Please pick up you're phone Mitch…please. _I wiped the still falling tears out of my eyes while I kept my phone pressed to my ear.

"_Hey, you've reached Mitchie! Leave me a message, later!" _I didn't bother leaving her a message. Continuing to wipe my tears, I slowly made my way to Mitchie's house.

xXx

"Oh, hello Alex." Mrs. Torres greeted me when I got to Mitchie's house.

"Hi. Is Mitchie home? I really need to talk to her." I could tell she was debating whether or not to let me in. "I know she's upset. That's what I need to talk about with her."

"Oh. Alright. Go on up, then." I smiled at her then quickly jogged up the stairs. As I was about to knock on Mitchie's door I heard her playing her keyboard. _No, I've already eavesdropped on one person singing._ I knocked twice with my right hand, once with my left, and once with my right again. We made it up back in middle school to know who was at the door.

"Mitch? It's me, Alex." I called through the door. I knew she wasn't going to open it any time soon. "I need to talk to you. Shane isn't as honest as you think." After a few minutes I was just about ready to kick down the door when she opened it. Her angry/upset face turned shocked.

"Alexandra why have you been crying?!" She pulled me into her room and closed the door behind her. I should have told her I was crying from the start.

"Well because I'm a terrible friend to you-" She cut me.

"So Shane _wasn't _lying?" She asked with one eyebrow raised. I sighed.

"No, he was, but he told me….why you went to Pennsylvania." Her mouth dropped.

"Wait how did he end up telling you that? Just start from the beginning please, I'm really confused."

I told Mitchie what happened after she left about how Shane lied about the kiss, told me I was a terrible friend, and I broke up with Nate.

"Wait, you broke up with Nate?! Why?!" She practically screamed into my ear.

"Well, I know this may sound a little crazy, but it seemed like ever since we started dating everything in our lives went downhill. I think it was a bunch of signs telling us not to continue dating." I admitted.

"Wow. So you're sure about this? You think it's the right thing to do?" I nodded.

"Friends?" I asked. She smiled.

"Never stopped." We hugged and I let out a short laugh. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just think it's kind of funny that we both got single on the same day, within a good hour." She laughed.

"That it pretty true." I smiled and looked over at her keyboard, which held paper and a pen.

"You writing a song?" I asked, getting up and walking over to it. She walked up next to me.

"More like attempting and failing." She sighed and brushed some papers aside.

"Well, maybe you could have some help from you're best friend." We both smiled, began working on the song, and working on our friendship.

**Nate's POV**

I looked over at my parent's standing by the door and looked at where my fist landed. Shit. I broke the wall.

"Mom, I am so sorry…I don't know what came over me." I looked at her with sincerity.

"Neither do I but what I do know is that you and your brother will be fixing that hole in my wall!" She hung up her coat and walked over to inspect the damage I did to the sheetrock.

"Shane didn't have anything to do with this." _And by this I only mean the wall._ "I just got pretty angry. But don't worry I'll fix it." I began to pick up the small pieces that fell to the floor when my mom stopped me.

"Honey, clean up your hand first." She took my hand into both of hers to inspect some cuts and my dad stepped in when I flinched.

"Does this hurt?" He touched a part of my hand and I shut my eyes in pain. My parents shared a look. "Shane." Shane walked over to us.

"Yeah, dad?" He asked.

"Take care of this wall please. We need to take your brother to the hospital."

**Alex's POV**

"Alex, you're really good at this. It comes so naturally to you." Mitchie complimented me after we got a few verses done.

"Really?" I asked. It was fun, but I didn't think I had any talent relating to music at all.

"Totally! Have you ever done this before?" I started laughing when she asked me that.

"No way!" I breathed out through my laughing. When I finally calmed down I continued my answer. "I would never know what to write about." I fell backwards on her bed, my eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"Well you're doing a pretty good job now, even if you're only brainstorming." She complimented. I sat up.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "Well Nate did give me a guitar…" I stopped talking once I realized I was talking about Nate.

"So maybe you'll try once you learn to play guitar?" Mitchie offered. I shrugged.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." I admitted. Hopping off her bed, I walked over to the lyrics we'd written down. "Want to sing what we've got so far?" She smiled at me.

"Let's do it." We decided that Mitchie would sing a majority of the song, and I was fine with just singing some backup vocals.

"_You speak to me_

_And in your words I hear a melody_

_But in the twilight it's so hard to see_

_What's wrong for me_"I joined her on the last line and we both smiled at each other. Mitchie continued to the chorus.

"_I can't believe I fell for this…_

_I fell through the hole _

_Down at the bottom of your soul_

_Didn't think you would go_

_So low_" She gestured with her hands that I sing the next line by myself. I took a deep breath.

"_Look at what you've done" _She gave me a thumbs-up and picked up.

"_You're loosing me_

_Is what you've won_

_But you've got me ready to just_

_Let Go" _

We both looked up in shock when we heard clapping. Mrs. Torres was leaning against the doorframe. "You girls sounded great! I'm sure whichever boy it's about will regret upsetting you." She smiled and walked away. I looked over at Mitchie and we ran into a hug.

"You sounded amazing!" We exclaimed at the same time. Of course this resulted in us cracking up.

"That'll teach Shane to mess with his used-to-be best friends." I said as we high-fived.

**Nate's POV**

I sat in the hospital on a table, my parents sitting in chairs next to me. We're in the room where you wait for your X-rays, and my mom keeps coming up with the worst-case scenarios.

"Or what if you'll never be able to write again?! I will never be able to live with myself knowing I have a disabled kid!" Yeah, that's basically an example.

"Dad, when is the doctor going to come back? It's creeping me out knowing my hand is most-likely broken and here I sit letting it stay broken." My dad glared at me.

"Would you rather have him wrap it up and have it heal wrong or wait a little while for a good result, Nate?" Instead of answering him I just sighed and rested my head on the wall. A knocking on the door made us all turn our heads.

"So sorry for the wait," The doctor said, looking at his clipboard. He didn't look 'sorry' at all. "I have Nathaniel's X-rays here." Why must everyone call me by my _full _name? He hung them up and turned the backlight on.

"As a result of that punch, it shows here," He drew an imaginary circle around an area of my bones, "that he fractured three of his metacarpals and three of his distal carpals." Wow, I did mess up my hand. My parents were silent for a minute. Finally my mom spoke up.

"So how long is it going to take to heal?" She asked. The doctor took a deep breath.

"It should take Nate's hand about a year to heal."

**This is when I hide. Ha. Another long wait for an update. Sorry. **

**I did research for this! So that information is hopefully correct!**

**Also, bad news. There will be about two more chapters of this story. Then, I start with my new story! YAY! If you want a preview of my new story in the next chapter, then review please! :)**


	18. I Still Love YouPreview

**I am SO sorry for not updating in forever! D: On the bright side, a preview/snippet/passage from my new story comes as a prize with this chapter! :D**

**Oh, just so I don't confuse you all, at first Nate's and Alex's POVs are at different times. Nate is stuck in Friday was Alex has moved onto Saturday. But they'll be all caught up again.**

**But since I'm feeling mean, the doctor doesn't get a name. Mwuah ha ha. **

**_**

**Nate's POV **

At first the words just went through my head without registering. _"It should take Nate's hand about a year to heal." _Woah, hold on. A _year_?!

"A y-year?" I squeaked out. "As in, a full 12 months?" The doctor nodded. "On my sixteenth birthday, I'm going to have a cast on my freaking hand?!"

"Nate, do not talk to an adult like that! Is it his fault that you decided to punch our wall?!" My mom scolded me. I sighed and crossed my arms. Ouch, never mind, that hurts my hand.

"Well...let's get it wrapped, shall we?" My parents followed the doctor out of the room and with another sigh I hopped off the table._ Alex is never going to believe... _I stopped that thought. Trying to not think about what happened earlier, I walked into a room, feeling more like I was walking into a trap.

**Alex's ;;**

_**The Next Day**_

I ended up sleeping over Mitchie's house last night. It felt like we hadn't just talked and hung out in a long time. Not shocking at all, we mostly talked about Shane and Nate.

It's almost unreal how much drama we go through, yet we're only teenagers. Then again, what teenager _doesn't_ go through some drama? Ugh, all this serious talk really makes my head hurt. That is why I'm in my tree. Yes, I am now claiming it mine because my brothers probably forgot that it's even here by now. I'm sitting on one of the higher branches so that nobody can find me up here.

_Brrr._

I should have left my phone in my room.

**Shane**

**I understand if ur still mad at me, but I have to tell u something. **

I pulled my cold hands out of my sleeves to type an answer. Gosh it's freezing out.

_**What do u have to say? **_

I put my hands back into the warmth of my hoodie sleeves and waited for an answer.

**Are u home?**

I debated whether or not I should lie to him. Yeah, I think I will.

_**Nope.**_

I smiled, satisfied, and put my phone on silent. Another shiver went up my back. Who knew November was so...cold? Winter doesn't even technically start until December. Stupid mother nature.

"Alex." Ugh. If Shane seriously walked over here just to see if I was lying then he is going to get his ass kicked. I looked down but saw no almost-black hair, nor a sports jacket. (Which he tends to wear a lot...I have to admit, they are quite comfortable. And I'm off topic.) "Alex!" It came again. What am I doing, hearing things?!

"Yes...?" I said back, my voice making it sound more like question.

"Alex, it's me Justin. I'm in your room!" I looked down at my window and sure enough, Justin's head was sticking out of my window. Quickly climbing down the branches, I was at my window in an instant.

"Justin, what are you doing?! Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Wow, since when was _I _the one scolding _Justin_? Usually it was the other way around. I climbed through my window.

"Hey, it's not like I'm 100 percent crippled." He smiled. "I just wanted to let you know Shane called. He said it's extremely important." I groaned and dropped onto my bed.

"What is wrong with that boy? I already told him I wasn't home."

"Hmm...well whatever it was he wanted to tell just you, because he asked how I was doing and that was it, he hung up after I answered him. 'Oh, that's good. Bye Justin.'" He sat down next to me.

"Well nobody really wants to talk to you." I mumbled. Justin shot me a look. "Kidding." I smiled and was going to playfully push or punch him, but I didn't even lift my arm after I looked at him. He just looked so...vulnerable. "Hey, go back to your room. You need all the rest you can get."

"Fine, mother." He joked. I helped him up and after he insisted he could get back to his room by himself, I sat thinking on my bed. _Now I'm too lazy to go back outside. _I thought with a sigh. Slipping on a pair of Converse, I decided to go visit my dear..._friend_....Shane.

**Nate's ;;**

"Does it hurt at all honey?" My mom asked me for probably the fifth time since I got my stupid cast on.

"No, mom. And once I get home I'll take some Advil or something just in case." I faked a smile in the mirror in the front of the car for her to see. She bought it,-or I think she did-, and continued back to looking out the window.

To be honest it felt like my arm was suddenly claustrophobic. I don't even think it's a possible for a body part to be claustrophobic, but that's beside the point. The cast is navy, mostly because that was the first color I saw and I really wanted to just get out of there. It went a little more than half way on my forearm, so at least I can still bend my arm. Suddenly I wondered what time it was, so naturally I reached into my pocket to fish out my phone but came back empty-handed. I'm guessing I left my phone at home.

"Mom," I said sighing. "What time is it?" She peaked into her purse, looking at her phone I presume.

"A quarter after 5." In English, please. Let's see that translates to...5:15. Hmm, that's probably why I'm hungry, it's almost dinner time.

Once we finally arrived at our house, my parents being the overprotective people they are helped me out of the car and into the house. Seriously, it's just my hand...it's not like I went into a coma and woke up 3 years later. As we walked through the door we were extremely surprised to see a certain someone.

"Jason?" I asked with a smile. It felt like my oldest brother had been gone forever, not a couple of weeks.

"Nate, what the hell did you do to the wall?!" He asked while hugging my left side. "I told you that you work out too much." He messed up my hair.

"Hey, watch it." I pushed him away with my left arm.

"Jason, why didn't you tell us you were coming home?" Mom asked while giving him a hug.

"Well I just got here literally two minutes ago and I wanted to surprise you guys, but I think I was the one surprised when I walked in and saw a hole in the wall." He looked over at me. I scratched the back of my neck.

"Well I'll go start dinner. Shane how did the wall turn out?" She looked over along with my dad and I. The floor was clean, and there had been a perfect square cut out around where I had made the hole.

"All I have left is plaster and paint." Shane said proudly. Mom smiled at him then walked into the kitchen with Dad following close behind.

"Oh, Nate, I got something for you." I turned my head in his direction, a tad confused. All he did was reach into his pocket and pull out a small box. _Oh shit._

"Jase, that's not a-" "TA DA!" He opened the box and I swear I felt the tiny broken pieces of my heart, break into tinier, microscopic pieces. There, somehow shining in this dark house, was the ring I had picked out for Alex. The emerald stones, indicating her birth month, stood out against the white gold that formed the ring. It was beautiful; _she was beautiful._

For a few seconds I stood there just staring at it. Jason looked back at me, confusion written all over his face. What are the odds that he would show up with this, _today_. Suddenly Shane was talking to him and Jason understood, he put the box away. He looked at me, but before he could take a step near me, tell me how sorry he is...my feet were already carrying, _dragging_, pulling me up the stairs. In my room I went, and I was sure to lock the door behind me.

**Alex's ;;**

Here I sat, in the park a few blocks away, waiting for Shane. When I called him we both agreed it would be awkward if we talked in his house, so therefore this became our meeting location. I'm still trying to figure out what could be so important. _I swear, I will drop kick that boy if he asks me to go out with him._

I decided to start swinging to pass the time. With my phone placed on the wood chips next to the swing, I started pumping my legs, gaining momentum. After a few minutes I was to the highest point the swing would go without flipping. Trust me, I've done it before, it is _not_ fun. Out of nowhere I leaned back and closed my eyes, pretending I was in space. Of course Na-...neighbors of mine told me how it makes you feel like your aimlessly floating in outer space.

"Alex." My eyes snapped open. I almost forgot I was expecting someone to join me. My body sat up straight and there stood Shane, wearing his new 'I'm-sad-all-the-time' face. My feet dug into the dirt and wood chips underneath me, unfortunately dragging me back down to Earth.

"Hey." I said imperturbably. He simply stood there with his hands shoved into his coat pockets. After a few seconds I spoke again. "You...wanted to talk?"

"Yeah." Shane took a seat on the swing next to me. I kept my eyes up, searching the sky. It looked like the sun was about to set. My heart felt like it dropped in my chest. Nate and I kissed during the sunset...

I miss Nate.

"You probably aren't too sure what I want to talk about, am I right?" I nodded my head. He took this as an okay for him to keep talking. "I know you don't want to hear about him all that much, but Nate

broke his hand." My eyes darted to Shane.

"Don't joke around with me Grey." I practically growled. He shook his head.

"Believe me, I wish I was. But it's true; Nate's hand is broken." How can that even be _possible_? I just saw him yesterday, did he break it right after I saw him or something?

"How?" I asked. Shane didn't answer right away.

"Punched a wall."

"_Why _would he do _that_?" The Nate I know-or knew- usually was pretty good at keeping his temper under control.

"He um..." Shane paused. "He was a little...upset." I gave Shane a 'tell me the flat-out truth even if it hurts' look. "Okay, Alex, he was beyond upset. At first he was sad, then he got really mad, then even more mad, and finally he just...snapped. It was right after you left; but I think you were only partially the reason." Suddenly guilt washed over me. Nate never deserved that. I made a stupid mistake and now Nate is suffering because of it.

"Shane...what have I done?" I whispered. "I-I need to go talk to him." I got up, not really thinking about what I was doing.

"Whoa, Alex, are you sure about that? What are you gonna say to him?" All I could do was nod. I had to set things straight with Nate.

Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was still completely in love with Nate.

**Nate's ;;**

So far it had been one day since I got home from the hospital. Since I broke my hand. Since I locked myself in my room.

As of now, I could most definitely say that my life sucks. The love of my life broke up with me, I broke my hand, now I can no longer play guitar...yes, my life sucks. And it doesn't help that I had probably the worst dream...or more like nightmare...in my entire life last night.

As of now I was lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling, deciding that it needs to be a different color than white. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate next to me. Sighing, I picked it up and read the name under the new text sign. Shane. I put my phone back down.

_Knock knock. _I sat up, wondering who was deciding to bother me. Shane had just left the house less than 20 minutes ago, so I don't think he would text me and then bang on my door. Jason still felt bad and didn't want to bother me more. Curious, I got up and went and opened the door. I nearly fainted when I saw the gorgeous face that was behind the door.

Standing in front of me was Alex, with a petrified look on her face.

-

**OKAY. What are Alex and Nate going to talk about? I know, but you don't. :) Please review**

**And here comes the extremely exciting part! MY NEW STORY! EEP! :D I'm so excited about it, a few of my friends have read what I have written so far (which is about 12 notebook pages) and they force me to write more. If you have any questions at all, simply ask me. (P.S. I don't have a title yet.)**

**-**

Warning: Contains physical abuse.

-

"Hailey!" Almost instantly I recognized the voice. He held onto my wrist, (while I mentally screamed in pain), and spun me around.

Even after all these years, that shining smile still dazzled me. "Hey, I've been looking for you." Jason said, still beaming.I couldn't help but let a smile escape from my lips.

"It looks like you found me." Okay, I was flirting with Jason. We do that every once in awhile. We're such good friends, though, we both know it'll stay that way. Or at least, I know that.

"Want me to buy you a water or something? It looks like you got a little hot in that sweatshirt." Damn, he noticed too. I make it so obvious that I'm hiding something.

"Now, Jase, remember my rule." He sighed. "You aren't allowed to buy me anything-"

"Anything except Starbucks. I'm sorry, Hay, you know I'm just worrying about you." His eyes burned intensely into mine.

"I know, I know." Jason started thinking.

"Hey, want to come over today after school? Everyone misses you." I smiled. The Grey's were so caring and friendly I considered them a better family than my own. Biologically, I have no siblings.

"Sure. I just have to leave George a note." That way maybe the evil man won't hurt me for not being home and not telling him. Soon the bell rang, and Jason and I walked to class together.

At about 6:30 I walked into my house carrying my backpack and a few grocery bags. George was passed out on the couch, his arm hanging over the side. Sighing, I entered the kitchen and began preparing him some form of food. Crap. If I use the microwave he might wake up. After waiting five minutes, I flung open the door before the beeps could echo through-out the house. "Ow, hot." My fingers turned red from the sudden heat of the dish. Grabbing a spoon I mixed the microwave ravioli. Hey, I never said I was cooking the guy gourmet food. Suddenly I practically jumped out of my skin when my dad spoke up.

"I got your note." It wasn't a happy or angry voice, more of a bored tone. "Next time call me or something, will ya?" He proceeded to shove me out of the way and grab his home-made dinner.

"I'm going to go shower." I said quietly and snuck upstairs.

Stripping out of my clothes hurt, yet if felt so good to not be trapped my layers of fabric. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down my body. My hair turned brown from getting almost instantly soaked. As I began reaching for the shampoo bottle the bathroom door flew open and next the shower curtain.

"Dad!" I yelled, covering my exposed body as best as I could. He completely ignored the fact that I was naked. His eyes were set on my face.

"Are you trying to freaking kill me or something?! I choked on that shit you made me!" His face was red; from choking and screaming.

"I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean t-to-" He cut me off by strangling me with both hands. Barely any air was escaping through my circulatory system. My knees were beginning to go weak.

"This is how I felt five seconds ago!" He screamed, shaking my head. My vision was getting too blurry and the last thing I heard after I hit the ground was the water turn off and the door slam shut.

-

**Thoughts?**


End file.
